The Wedding
by Leslie Agostino
Summary: Mike and Jill host a party to announce their engagement. Mike takes Jill to meet his folks. Will his father accept Jill or will he try to ruin all their plans?


DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Viacom and Spelling/Goldberg. The story is pure me and my romantic tendencies. No infringement is intended.  
  
TITLE: The Wedding  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SETTING: The story takes place the day after the events of First Dates.  
  
SUMMARY: Mike and Jill throw an engagement party where Jill meets Mike's father and things don't go exactly as planned. Will the events of the party ruin Mike and Jill's chances to get married?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is totally AU. I recommend reading Destined to be Together and First Dates. To my beta readers, you know who you are thank you.  
  
The next morning, Jill woke up to feather light kisses to the back of her neck. She turned over and smiled sleepily at Mike who was leaning on his elbow, grinning back at her.  
  
"Morning, brown eyes," he said. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up."  
  
"Good morning to you too," she replied, with a yawn. "Tell me something?"  
  
"What?" Mike brushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Did you really propose to me last night? Or was I dreaming?"  
  
"Look at your left wrist."  
  
As Jill moved her wrist, her eyes fell on the gold heart attached to the chain. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Are you sorry you accepted?"  
  
Jill pushed Mike on his back, climbed on him and started to kiss him passionately.  
  
"What do you think, Officer Danko?" she asked, mischievously.  
  
"I think the answer is no," Mike replied, with a grin as he kissed her back. "One of these days, I promise, I'll get you the proper engagement ring."  
  
"Don't you dare. I love this bracelet, the story behind it and most of all I love you. I don't need a ring."  
  
"You sure? Most women-."  
  
Jill kissed him. "You're gonna find out, Danko, that I'm not like most women."  
  
Mike grinned at her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Not since last night."  
  
"I love you, baby." As Jill lay back down, he pulled her into his arms. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Actually, you have the day off."  
  
Jill stared at him. "I have the day off? How did you manage that?"  
  
"Told Sheila you were gonna have a big date last night. After last week, she decided to give you the day off. Unfortunately you have to work this Friday-."  
  
"What do you mean, after last week? I was fine."  
  
"Jill, you were hung over most of the day. Sheila said you just should've stayed in bed."  
  
"This is true." She smiled at Mike as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being sweet. In that case, I'll probably just stay in bed."  
  
"Wish I could join you, but I have to go to work." Mike sat up as he said, "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join me?"  
  
"I do that, and you'll be late. Ryker will not be happy with you."  
  
"I'll just blame it on you."  
  
"And have him mad at me, I don't think so." Jill sat up and snatched Mike's robe. Throwing her legs over the bed, she wrapped herself in his robe and said, "You shower and I'll make coffee."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jill headed out of the bedroom as Mike watched her. She sure looked cute in his robe, which was two sizes too big.  
  
With a grin, he entered the bathroom as the telephone began to ring. Knowing Jill would answer it, Mike entered the shower and turned on the water.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill picked up the kitchen phone and said, "Danko residence."  
  
"Hi, Jill," a woman greeted. "It's Sheila."  
  
"Sheila? How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Well, if you weren't answering your phone at home, where else would you be. Do you have plans for today?"  
  
"I was just gonna stay in bed. Why?"  
  
"Can we meet for lunch? Since you and Mike got back together, the only time I see you is at work."  
  
"Sure. We can meet. When and where?"  
  
"How about the restaurant across from Memorial. I have to work tonight. Say around noon?"  
  
"I'll be there. Sheila, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I just want to check in on one of my friends. Not to mention the best nurse I have. I just wanna have lunch."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then."  
  
After Jill hung up, Mike came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a red plaid shirt. "Who was that, babe?"  
  
"Sheila Hastings. She wanted to have lunch with me today. She also sounded really strange."  
  
"Yeah?" Mike pulled her into his arms. "In what way?"  
  
"She sounded sad and a bit lonely. Do you think we spend too much time together that we're neglecting our friends?"  
  
"Willie and Terry don't seem to think so. At least they haven't said anything. Why? Do you wanna cool it for a while?"  
  
"No way. I just think that maybe we should include our friends sometimes when we do stuff." Suddenly Jill had a thought. "What do you say to a dinner party? We can announce our engagement."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mike replied, as he brushed her long dark hair behind her shoulders. "Who are you planning on inviting?"  
  
"Willie, Terry, Sheila and her husband, Ryker and Amanda and her family."  
  
Mike thought about it. "We're gonna need some extra chairs," he said, with a grin.  
  
"I can bring them from my place. What about your family? Want to invite them?"  
  
"No way. I wouldn't subject anyone to my father. We can visit them some other time and spill the beans at their house."  
  
"So I will be able to meet them?"  
  
"Against my better judgment, yeah, you'll get to meet them. When do you want to have this dinner?"  
  
"A week from tonight. Will that be too soon?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret for a week?" Mike asked, with grin.  
  
"Very funny," Jill said, with a quick kiss. "Can you?"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
Before Jill could reply, the doorbell rang. Mike groaned as he checked his watch.  
  
"That would be Willie and Terry," he said. "I'm driving today."  
  
Jill smiled at him as she said, "You let them in and I'll make the coffee."  
  
"Great."  
  
Mike went to the front door and let in Willie and Terry as Jill started to make the coffee.  
  
"Hey, man," Terry said. "You ready to go?"  
  
"What's the rush?" Mike asked, as he wrapped an arm around Jill's waist. "We have time."  
  
"Terry doesn't want to piss Ryker off," Willie explained.  
  
"That's a first," Mike said with a grin.  
  
"Do you always get in a lot of trouble with Ryker?" Jill asked.  
  
"Not always but it's a gift Terry seems to have," Willie said.  
  
"Very funny," Terry said. "How you doing, Jill?"  
  
"Fine," Jill said, with a warm smile. "How are you two?"  
  
"We can't complain. But we haven't gotten to work yet."  
  
Jill looked at Mike. "Don't you have a question to ask them?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Mike said, kissing her. "What are you guys doing next Saturday?"  
  
"Since we can't think that far ahead," Willie quipped, "I have no plans."  
  
"Me either," Terry said. "Why?"  
  
"Because Jill and I would like to invite you over for dinner. We're inviting Amanda and her family."  
  
"What are you going to serve? Tell me it's not spaghetti."  
  
"Don't you like spaghetti?" Jill asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh. Actually I haven't really thought about the menu."  
  
"How about Swedish Meatballs? Mike couldn't stop raving about that dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mike said.  
  
"Me too," Willie grinned.  
  
"What exactly did he rave about?" Jill asked, curious.  
  
"Just that you're an amazing cook," Terry said. "We wanna check it out for ourselves."  
  
Jill frowned. Making Swedish meatballs was practically an all day affair. Since she normally worked on Saturday, she doubted she could pull it off.  
  
"What about Sunday?" she asked finally.  
  
"We're free," Willie said. "We have to work during the day. But as far as I know, our night is free."  
  
"Great. How about coming over around 6:30. Will that be okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Terry said. "We'll be here."  
  
Jill smiled at them and hugged both of them. "Thank you. Oh and by the way, Ryker will be here too. Will that be a problem?"  
  
Willie and Terry rolled their eyes. "It's your party," Terry said. "But, I can't promise you we'll behave."  
  
"You better behave," Jill said. "Cuz my niece will be here and she's only three."  
  
"Oh, we'll behave around your niece, don't you worry. But, I'll be off duty by then. So will Ryker. As far as I'm concerned, we're on even footing if you know what I mean."  
  
"Why do you guys always pick on him? He seems like a very nice man."  
  
For as long as Jill has known Mike and his friends, they always seemed to pick on Lieutenant Ryker and she couldn't understand why.  
  
"That's cuz you don't have to work for him," Mike said. "He can be a bear at times."  
  
"Well, I need to talk to him about something and I want him to say yes so you two better behave or you'll have to deal with me."  
  
"And I can guarantee you guys," Mike said. "When Jill gets riled, she can be down right tough."  
  
Jill's eyes lit up at that compliment. "Really?"  
  
Mike kissed the top of her head. "Really. Is the coffee ready?"  
  
"Coming right up. Do you guys want any? I can make it to go. There are just no lids."  
  
"We're fine, Jill," Terry said, with a grin. "Give it all to Mike. I have a feeling he's gonna need it."  
  
Jill poured the coffee into Mike's thermos and saved some for her. Handing the thermos to the man she loved, she said, "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Of course," Mike replied, as he traced a line down her jaw. "I have someone to come home to. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. See you later for coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. Right across from the hospital. I won't go anywhere."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mike kissed Jill passionately, much to the amusement of Willie and Terry.  
  
"Take care, Jill," Terry said.  
  
"You too. Both of you, be careful. I don't want Mike to lose his best friends."  
  
"Oh there's no way that'll ever happen. See you later."  
  
Jill smiled as the three men left the apartment. After locking the door behind them, she went to the counter and sat down to drink her coffee.  
  
After the cops left Mike's apartment, Terry turned to him and said, "So, what's up with this dinner?"  
  
"Nothing. Jill just wanted everyone to get to know each other."  
  
"Did she like the bracelet you gave her?" Willie asked.  
  
"She loved it. Thanks for helping me pick it out. And thanks for choosing Swedish Meatballs."  
  
"You really love that stuff huh?" Terry asked.  
  
"I do but that's not the reason I'm thanking you. You see, I was planning on taking Jill up to meet my folks. You just gave me a week reprieve."  
  
"Oh, man, you're gonna have to face him sooner or later. Get it over with."  
  
"Mike," Willie said, "your old man can't be that bad."  
  
"Willie, you have no idea how wrong you are. I hate to think what he'll say or do when he meets Jill."  
  
"What are you worried about?" Terry asked. "She's a terrific lady. You're lucky to have her."  
  
"It's not Jill I'm worried about. Not even my mother. She'll adore Jill, I'm sure of it. It's my dad. If he finds out she's a nurse and comes from Alabama where she lived on a farm, my father isn't exactly going to welcome her with open arms."  
  
"Well, you're just gonna have to tell him to deal with it. You love her, right?"  
  
"With all my heart. I just don't want that son of a bitch to ruin it."  
  
"Mike, some day she's gonna marry you, not your old man. And you said Jill's tough. She'll deal with your father. You can count on it."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Later that day, Jill entered the restaurant and smiled when she saw Sheila was already waiting for her.  
  
After making her way toward the table, she sat down and said, "Hi, sorry I'm late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just got here myself. You look fantastic. Mike must be doing something right."  
  
"He is. Being with him, I've never been happier. I love him so much, Sheila."  
  
Before Sheila could reply, a waitress showed up at their table and took their orders. After she left, Sheila said, "I could tell that Mike had a thing about you from the moment he walked into your hospital room that night. Then again, you weren't exactly hiding your feelings either."  
  
"I was that obvious?"  
  
"Very obvious. But it was cute. It's been awhile but I remember feeling that way about Tom."  
  
"How are Tom and Sam doing?"  
  
"Tom is working as always. I hardly ever see him. As for Sam, she's growing like a weed. And she's been asking about her Aunt Jill."  
  
Jill smiled at that. "Well you tell her I'll see her soon. How about you bringing her and Tom to Mike's place a week from tomorrow? My niece Tori will be there and she would love someone to play with."  
  
"I would love it, but I doubt Tom will be there. What's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion. Can't a couple have their friends and family over for dinner without it being an occasion?"  
  
"I guess so. Will Mike's folks be there?"  
  
"No. He doesn't want to invite them. We'll probably go up and visit in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Why doesn't he want to invite his family to meet you and your friends?"  
  
"Mike and his father don't get alone very well and he doesn't want anyone to be subjected to him."  
  
"Then why in the world would you want to meet that guy if you don't have to?"  
  
"Because I love his son and I want to get to know his family. Just because his father might be a jerk doesn't mean the rest of his family are. Mike told me his mom is really a sweetheart. He has an older brother named David and two sisters. They're twins and just graduated high school. Pam and Tracy."  
  
"Twin sisters? That's pretty cool. But look out."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, if you and Mike ever get married, it's obvious twins run in the family. When you get pregnant-."  
  
Jill smiled. "I hope you're right because I want a lot of kids."  
  
"What's a lot? Five?"  
  
"At least three. Two girls and a boy. I want to give Mike a son and having a sister was a lot of fun when I was growing up. Amanda was always looking out for me and I could talk to her about anything."  
  
"What does she think of Mike?"  
  
"She likes him. Paul and Tori haven't met him yet so next Sunday will be really an introduction. You sure Tom won't be able to come?"  
  
"I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I'll let him know about it. He's been putting in a lot of hours lately. Trying to get into the detective bureau I guess. You know how it is. You're dating Mike. A cop's work-."  
  
By now the waitress returned with their orders and placed them in front of the two women.  
  
After the waitress left, Jill said, "Are you sure you're okay? If you want to talk about it-."  
  
Sheila forced a smile. "Let me give you a piece of advice. You have a good thing going with Mike. What ever you do, no matter what happens, you fight for him. You hold on to him with everything you have. Understand?"  
  
"Sheila, I have no intention of losing Mike. Is something going on with Tom? Something more than you're telling me?"  
  
Sheila fought back tears as she looked at her younger friend. "I'm losing him, Jill. I love him so much but I never see him any more. When I called Ryker to get Mike's schedule so you could be on the same one, I was almost tempted to ask him to switch Tom's so he matched mine."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"If I went behind Tom's back about his schedule, I'd lose him for sure. It's bad enough I make more money then he does, but for me to ask his supervisor to change-. I couldn't do it. I love him, Jill. But we haven't made love-. God I can't even remember the last time he touched me. I don't know what to do. He wants to be a detective. He said if he gets the promotion that means he'll have less hours. I don't believe that. I know he'll be off the streets, but less hours? I find that so hard to believe."  
  
Jill didn't know what to say. She knew there were times when Mike had to put in a little over time but she accepted that. It was all part of being a cop. Being a nurse was the same way. It's not like Jill could walk out in the middle of an operation if her shift was over.  
  
From what Sheila was saying, it sounded a lot more serious than just over time. "Have you spoken to him about his schedule? All the hours he's putting in?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Every time I try to talk to him about it, he tells me I should change my hours. I like my job, Jill. I like being the head nurse. It's a bit hectic and a lot of paperwork, but I love it. I realize something has to give, but why does it always have to be the wife? He puts in 50 to 60 hours a week. When Ryker complains about it, he cuts back, but as soon as over time starts up again-."  
  
"I get the picture. I don't know what to tell you. Mike wants to be a detective or a sergeant or both some day, but he doesn't work hours like those. Do you really have to?"  
  
"I don't think so. You take a test to be a sergeant. I don't know what you have to do to be a detective. Tom says you have to be the best. With all the young rookies, including Mike, coming on the scene, that means more competition for him. He has to do what he needs to do just to survive."  
  
"So he's afraid that no matter how hard he works, someone like Mike, Willie or Terry will take the spot he wants, right?"  
  
"Exactly. He believes the harder he works, the easier it will be. But these young cops, Jill, they're good. They're better then Tom expected them to be. Especially Mike, Willie and Terry."  
  
Jill was proud that the man she loved and his friends were thought of like that. Especially from a veteran.  
  
"What does Ryker say to what Tom's doing? Surely he can do something about this?"  
  
"I doubt Ryker even notices. He's too busy raving about the younger cops. No offense."  
  
Jill smiled at her friend. "None taken. Sheila, if Tom did make it as a detective or a sergeant, would that mean more money? Is this all about you bringing in a bigger pay check?"  
  
"Yeah. That and the promotion. As a head nurse, I'm the boss. I make the tough decisions. Tom's been on the force ten years and he's still a patrolman. It drives him crazy. I was a nurse for five years before I got the promotion and I didn't really work as hard as I thought I did. I was told I was qualified for the position and the former head nurse liked me and recommended me."  
  
"Did you have any doubts before you accepted the position?"  
  
"None. I did talk it over with Tom. He had no problem with it. But ever since I accepted-."  
  
"He's been playing cops twenty-four hours a day, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Exactly. So, Jill what do I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Sheila. You really should talk to Tom about this. If this is about money and your promotion, maybe you can do something to change things. If cutting your hours will be the answer, you should do it."  
  
"Why should I be the one to do it, Jill. He's the one that's slowly killing himself. Not me. He's the one who should deal with this."  
  
Jill couldn't argue with that. "Sheila, talk to Tom. Stay up until he comes home and tell him how you feel. There has to be a way to work this out."  
  
"There is a way, Jill. It's called divorce. If things continue on this way-."  
  
"Do you really want to take it that far?"  
  
"What else can I do? He hasn't touched me in months. Either I divorce him or have an affair." Slowly Sheila smiled. "What the hell. If I have an affair, at least I'll never have to worry about Tom walking in on us. He'll be at the precinct. And who knows, it could be a hell of a lot cheaper."  
  
"You don't mean that do you? Would you really-."  
  
"Jill, at this point, I'm so damn lonely-. If a guy smiled at me I probably would take him in the back seat of my car. I love Tom, but I have needs too. And if he can't be bothered, maybe someone else can be." Sheila checked her watch as she finished her salad. "I gotta get going. I have some paper work to finish up before my shift. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Okay. Listen, Sheila, call me. Even if you just want to talk. Okay?"  
  
"I will. Tell Mike I said hi and I'll see him next Sunday. Don't worry about the check. I've got it covered."  
  
Before Jill could say anything more, Sheila walked away. Suddenly finding herself not hungry, she pushed her own salad away and sipped at her iced tea instead.  
  
Jill hoped Sheila was just fantasizing about having an affair. She and Tom made an amazing couple and Jill hoped Tom would come to his senses. Maybe Mike could talk to him.  
  
"No appetite I see," a male voice said, as he bent down and kissed her cheek.  
  
Jill looked up and her eyes filled with tears as she saw Mike standing there with a single rose in his hand. He sat down and as he handed her the rose, he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.  
  
Jill hugged him as she silently cried for her friend and her marriage. "Just hold me, Mike," she said.  
  
"I got you, baby," Mike said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Just promise me, that no matter what happens, that you will never let a night go by where we don't hold each other. Even if we're too tired to make love, we just hold each other okay?"  
  
"I promise. What's this all about? Did Sheila say something to you?"  
  
"No. She thinks we make a great couple. She's just miserable right now. Tom has been working long hours to try and get a detective post. All because she makes more money then he does and got promoted to head nurse after five years. He's never home and-. She's thinking of having an affair. Mike, when I first met them they were the happiest couple I knew. Now-."  
  
"Sheila thinks Tom's throwing it all away?"  
  
"Yeah. Mike, I don't want us to end up that way. I want you to be who ever you want to be. If it's a detective or-."  
  
"But you don't want me to bust my butt to do it, is that it?"  
  
"Tom has been working 50 to 60 hours a week. Sheila never sees him any more. All because of a lousy check and promotion. Would it bother you if I was promoted before you were?"  
  
"No. I would be proud of you. I know you would work hard for that promotion and probably deserve it. Babe, some guys can't handle stuff like that. Especially if his wife is making more money than he is. I know Tom Hastings and he does work hard. I never saw a guy work harder. He is driving himself to be the best cop the force has seen. I don't know if it's working, but Ryker has been noticing and it's driving him up the wall. I can imagine what Sheila is going through.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. I hate being apart from you for five minutes. I like the hours I have and would only work over time when asked. I would never volunteer. Okay?"  
  
Jill smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you. Do you think you can talk to him?"  
  
"To Hastings? No way. Listen, I like Sheila, but I don't think we should interfere in this. They're gonna have to work this out for themselves. And if you try, you could lose a friend."  
  
"So you think I should just walk away?"  
  
"No. Let her know that you're hear to listen. Other than that, there really isn't much you can do. Unless she asks you to and even then I'd tell her she's on her own."  
  
Jill knew Mike was right, but she hated seeing her friend so sad. "Will you invite Tom to the dinner for next week. Sheila said she'd ask him but-."  
  
"That I will do. I doubt he'll say yes, especially since Ryker will be there-."  
  
"Ryker said yes?"  
  
"Yeah. He would like to meet your sister and her family. He said thank you for the invitation."  
  
Jill brightened at that. "I'm glad. I really wanted him to be there."  
  
"I know you did. I made sure he understood that before he gave me his answer. I think that's what made him say yes." Mike kissed her. "You have that man wrapped around your finger. You know that?"  
  
Jill smiled. "I do now. So the chance that he'll say yes to walking me down the aisle-."  
  
"Just became better. I don't see a problem."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"All the time, baby. And I love you too. Now, can I order something? I'm starved."  
  
"Willie's right. You are always hungry."  
  
"I haven't had anything to eat. Someone forgot to make me breakfast."  
  
"Then I suggest the next time you wake me up, it's at an earlier hour. That way you get to have a well balanced breakfast."  
  
Mike grinned at her as he took her hand. "I'll remember that."  
  
The following Sunday, Jill was just finishing up with the Swedish Meatballs when she heard Mike's key turn in the lock.  
  
"Hi, babe," he said, as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Hi," Jill replied, wiping her hands on a towel as she kissed him. "How was your day?"  
  
"Quiet. Hmm, dinner smells good. The table looks nice. Need any help?"  
  
"Nope. Just have to wait for our guests to show up."  
  
"So I have time for a shower and change?"  
  
"Sure. Can I do your back?"  
  
Mike grinned as he pulled her into his arms. "You sure we'll get out in time?"  
  
Jill grinned back as she lifted his shirt over his head. "I need to shower too, so I figured we can save the hot water and do it together." She kissed his chest. "Do you have a problem with that, Officer Danko?"  
  
"Not in this life time, Miss O'Brien," Mike replied, as he lifted her into his arms and headed for the bedroom.  
  
Later that evening, the newly engaged couple and their guests were seated at Mike's table and enjoying the Swedish meatballs that Jill had made. With the exception of Sheila's husband Tom all of Mike and Jill's guests showed up.  
  
"Jill," Terry said, as he savored a meatball. "Mike was right. This meal is stupendous."  
  
Jill smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Terry. I'm glad you like the dinner."  
  
"Jill," Willie said, "is there anything you can't do?"  
  
"She can't sew to save her life," Amanda replied, hiding a grin.  
  
"This is true," Jill said. "Should have seen this skirt I made in Seventh grade. I think gramps used it to wash his truck."  
  
Mike and their guests laughed. When the laughter died down and they all had finished eating, he looked at Jill with a question in his eyes.  
  
When she nodded, he said, "Jill and I had an ulterior motive for inviting all you guys over tonight. Aside from Amanda and her family getting the chance to meet our friends and bosses, we have an announcement to make." He took Jill's hand in his, kissed the inside of her wrist and winked at her.  
  
"Jill and I are getting married."  
  
As Willie and Terry howled, Ryker shook Mike's hand and the ladies hugged Jill.  
  
"Congratulations, you two," Sheila said, as she went to hug Mike. "You deserve each other."  
  
"Thanks, Sheila," Mike said, as he watched Jill lead Lieutenant Ryker out to the patio.  
  
"Lieutenant," Jill said, after she closed the sliding glass door, "I would like to ask you something and I want you to think about your answer. Will you do that?"  
  
"I will. What's your question?"  
  
Jill took a quick sip of her beer and then a deep breath. She was nervous about asking Ryker to walk her down the aisle. She was never sure how to act around the older man.  
  
"As you know, my parents died when I was very young and my grandfather passed away when I was 15," she said. "Since I've met Mike, you and the guys, you all have become like a second family to me. Anyway, with the exception of Paul there really isn't a male father figure in my life.  
  
"I was wondering-. You don't have to say yes mind you. Lieutenant, will you give me away at my wedding? It would mean the world to me."  
  
Ryker sipped his beer and turned away from the young woman so she wouldn't see the emotion in his eyes. He never thought he would ever have the chance to walk anyone down the aisle and since he had met Jill, she had become like a daughter to him. She was a little older than the daughter he gave up for adoption, but he felt close to her and protective of her. He could never say no to her any more than he could say no to his own daughter if he ever had the chance to meet her.  
  
Finally, he turned to face Jill and said, "I would be honored to give you away, Jill. I am glad you asked me."  
  
Jill hugged him as tears slid down her face. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I really didn't want to ask anyone else."  
  
"You're welcome, Jill. I feel the same about you, Mike and the other guys. You and Mike mean a great deal to me. We better get in before your fiancé starts hunting for you."  
  
No sooner were the words spoken then Mike joined them on the balcony. Seeing the joy in Jill's eyes, he said, "I gather you said yes, sir?"  
  
"I did, Danko," Ryker replied. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Jill and I talked about it. I thought it was a great idea."  
  
Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her as Ryker headed for the sliding glass doors. He turned to look at the couple.  
  
"You two coming in?" he asked.  
  
"We'll be in in a minute," Mike replied.  
  
After Ryker left the couple alone, Jill turned to Mike and said, "Did you ask Willie and Terry yet?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't think it's odd to have two best men?"  
  
"No. It's our wedding, we can do what ever we want and if you want Willie and Terry to both be your best men, well all I gotta tell you is, you'll make Amanda's day."  
  
"I will? How's that?"  
  
"She gets to walk back up the aisle with not one gorgeous guy, but two. How many maid of honors can say that?"  
  
Mike laughed at Jill's logic. Kissing her again, he said, "None that I ever heard of. I just hope my brother doesn't feel insulted."  
  
Jill's smile faded. "Are you as close to David as you are with Willie and Terry?"  
  
"Hardly. I haven't seen David in about two years. Wasn't even at his wedding."  
  
"No way. That's wrong, Mike. You should've been-."  
  
"I was in 'Nam, babe. And my father couldn't be bothered to wait until I got home."  
  
"What does your father have to do with David's wedding?"  
  
"Trust me, he has a lot to do with it. Some day, I'll tell you why. Ready to go inside?"  
  
"Yeah. As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."  
  
Mike slid the door open and let Jill enter the living room ahead of him. Seeing Terry and Willie talking with Ryker and Amanda, he took Jill's hand and led her to the group.  
  
"Hope you all are having a good time," Mike said. "And I have a question to ask you two."  
  
"Yes, we are having a good time," Terry said. "Now that we know you came to your senses. And what's the question?"  
  
"Well, as you two clowns know, a groom needs a best man." Mike looked at Jill. Why was this suddenly so difficult?  
  
"Just ask them, sweetheart," Jill said.  
  
"Ask us what?" Willie asked. "The suspense is killing me. What ever it is, the answer is yes."  
  
Ryker shook his head and moved away to help Sheila with the two little girls.  
  
"Mike wants to know if you two will be his best men," Jill replied, with a wink at Amanda.  
  
Amanda slowly smiled as she realized the implication.  
  
"Like I said," Willie said, "yes."  
  
"For once I agree with my partner," Terry said. "I am truly honored. Just one question."  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. Terry always had just one question. "Shoot."  
  
"You have an older brother. How come you don't want to ask him?"  
  
"Cuz, Webster, I'm closer to the two of you then I am to him."  
  
"Okay. I'll accept that. But why the two of us? It'll look a little strange."  
  
Mike exchanged looks with Jill who was amused by the interaction.  
  
With a sigh, Mike explained, "First, if I chose one of you, who would I choose without hurting the other one's feelings. Second, it wouldn't be the first time I did something strange and I doubt it will be the last. And third, are you trying to say no diplomatically?"  
  
"Of course not. I was just curious."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about curiosity, Webster."  
  
Before Terry could say anything more, Mike led Jill back out to the balcony.  
  
"Why do I bother?" he asked.  
  
"Because he's one of your best friends and it would drive you nuts to choose between them," Jill said, laughing.  
  
"This is true." Mike pulled her into his arms. "When can we send them home?"  
  
"It's early yet. And Tori and Sam are having too much fun to want to leave. Why? Are you bored?"  
  
"No. I just want to be alone with you. Thank God we took that 'shower'."  
  
Jill smiled and kissed him. "I knew you would enjoy that."  
  
"Miss O'Brien, you have very good ideas. Remind me to thank you later."  
  
"Believe me, Mr. Danko, I certainly will."  
  
Later that night, Mike was climbing into bed as Jill snuggled up to him. "Did you have a nice time tonight?" she asked, as his arm went around her.  
  
"Yeah I did. You're sister and her family are great. Tori is adorable. Is Sheila okay? She was awfully quiet tonight."  
  
"She's having marriage problems. Tom couldn't be bothered to come and she's angry. I feel bad for her."  
  
"Jill, don't get involved."  
  
"I'm not getting involved. I just-. I don't know. They've been married for ten years. Mike, promise me something?"  
  
Mike kissed the top of her head. "What?"  
  
"Promise me that no matter what happens, if you have a problem you will talk to me about it. That we'll never go to bed mad at each other."  
  
"Baby, I promise. I love you. Our marriage will never come close to Sheila's and Tom's. I will never give you a reason to think about looking at another guy. Have you?"  
  
Jill looked at Mike, confused. "Have I what?"  
  
"Looked at another guy?"  
  
"Not since I met you. Why would I when I have the best thing in my life right now? Have you?"  
  
"Nope." Mike sat up on his elbow and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Now, it's my turn to ask you something."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "Go ahead."  
  
"A week from today I'm gonna take you to meet my family. Promise me that you won't hold my father's stupidity against me."  
  
"Is that the question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jill turned to face him and drew circles on his chest. "I'm marrying you, Danko. Not your family. There is nothing your father could do or say that will ever make me change the way I feel about you. I love you. That will never go away. And even if your dad doesn't like me, I know you love me and that's all that matters."  
  
"You will be amazed at the stupid stuff he pulls. Jill, I don't want to see you get hurt. If he doesn't like you-."  
  
Jill kissed him passionately. "I can handle your father, Mike. Now, can we stop talking about family?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"This." And Jill pushed Mike on his back and began to tease him with kisses and caresses in areas he loved to be touched.  
  
Mike grinned as he said, "I do love the way you think, Miss O'Brien."  
  
"Just wait, I'm barely getting started."  
  
A few days later, Mike came home early and was surprised to see Jill standing in his kitchen cooking dinner.  
  
With a grin, he pulled her into his arms and said, "Now this is a great surprise. I didn't expect you tonight."  
  
"I know. Are you angry that I let myself in?"  
  
Mike kissed her passionately. "Was that an indication of being mad?" he asked.  
  
"If it is," Jill replied, with a smile, "you can be mad at me any time."  
  
"You keep this up, you're gonna spoil me rotten. What are you doing here? Did the land lord give away your apartment?"  
  
"No. I went back and watered my plants and I am paid up until the end of the month."  
  
"That's good to hear. However, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In case I never said this before," Mike said, brushing her hair behind her shoulders, "I love waking up next to you."  
  
"You do? Well, I certainly hope so. By the way, I've settled on a date."  
  
"Really?" Mike went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "When?"  
  
"September 23rd. Will that be okay with you?"  
  
"That's in six months. Will we have enough time to get everything put together?"  
  
"I hope so. You need to talk to Mario about the restaurant. And I can order the invitations, the flowers and this weekend we can talk to the preacher about reserving the time."  
  
"Sounds good to me. But why September 23rd?"  
  
"That's the day my parents died. I figured I could change that. Do you mind?"  
  
Mike kissed her again. "Of course I don't mind. If that's the date you want, then that's the date you get."  
  
Jill hugged him. "Thank you," she said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Mike asked, brushing her tears away, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Since I was four years old, that date always made me cringe. I would do everything I could not to think about that day. Now, it'll be associated with the day I promise to love you for ever."  
  
Mike grinned. "This is true."  
  
"Have you called your parents yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Seeing the look in her eyes, he said, "Okay. I'll call them now."  
  
Jill smiled broadly as she went back to making dinner.  
  
With a sigh, Mike picked up the receiver and dialed his parents' number. When it was answered on the other end, he said, "Hi, Ma. It's Mike."  
  
"Mike?" Clair Danko said, unable to hide her joy in hearing her youngest son's voice. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Ma. I'm just calling to see if you and pop were going to be home on Sunday."  
  
"As far as I know we are. Are you planning on stopping by?"  
  
"Ma, you live an hour away. That's not exactly a drive up the block. I'm bringing someone with me that I want you to meet."  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
Mike smiled as he reached out, took Jill's hand and pulled her close. "Yeah, ma, she's very nice. Her name's Jill and we're getting married."  
  
"Married? When?"  
  
"Not until September 23rd, but-."  
  
"And you are just going to be bringing her over here Sunday? How long have you been seeing this girl?"  
  
"About six weeks. Listen, ma, I know-."  
  
"Six weeks? Oh, Mike, what do you know about this girl?"  
  
"I know I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"Mike, your father wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ma, I have to run. Tell pop I'll see him Sunday. If he bothers to be there that is."  
  
Before Clair could say anything, Mike hung up. He pulled Jill close and held her tight. "I do love you," he said.  
  
"I gather your mom wasn't too thrilled with the bomb you just dropped on her," Jill said.  
  
"You wanted me to tell her," Mike said, as he walked over to the counter and sat down.  
  
"Not like that. Mike, you're her son, you can't just spout you're getting married to her. Especially since she's never met me. She hates me already doesn't she?"  
  
"Of course not. She was just surprised. I admit, I didn't handle it very well."  
  
"You handled it very badly." Jill sighed and went to sit next to him. "Mike, I just don't want your parents to hate me before they even had a chance to meet me."  
  
"They're not going to hate you." Mike took her hand in his and said, "My father will be a bit difficult, but my mom, she's gonna love you. And so are my sisters."  
  
Before Jill could say anything, the telephone rang. Mike started to get up and said, "That's probably my mom asking me when we're gonna show up."  
  
"Sit. I'll get it. You've done enough damage."  
  
Jill snatched up the receiver and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Jill that I'm speaking with?" Clair asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Is this Mike's mother?"  
  
"Yes, my dear, I am Clair. Mike never told me what time you all were coming down here."  
  
"I'll ask him." Jill covered the mouthpiece. "What time should she expect us on Sunday?"  
  
"Is one okay with you?"  
  
"It's not up to me, Mike."  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was just going to be the beginning of his hell. "Tell ma that we'll be there by one."  
  
"Mrs. Danko, Mike said we should be there by one."  
  
"That's fine, dear. I hope you like pot roast. We always have pot roast for Sunday dinner."  
  
"Pot roast sounds just fine. Mrs. Danko?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"I-I can't wait to meet you and your family."  
  
"And we can't wait to meet you, Jill. Give Mike my love."  
  
"I will."  
  
Jill bit her lip as she hung up. Mike was watching her.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked.  
  
"She was a bit surprised that I answered the phone. But, other than that I guess it was okay. She said she couldn't wait to meet me. And she sends you her love."  
  
When Mike didn't say anything, Jill turned back to the stove. After a few minutes, she said, "Mike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"  
  
"Seven or eight months ago. After the coming home debacle. Why?"  
  
"So they didn't even know you're dating me?"  
  
"Listen, Jill, I'm 31 years old. I don't have to tell them every little thing I do."  
  
Jill fought back tears as Mike watched her. Without a word, he put his beer down and went to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"God, if you have to ask, you'll never understand." She pulled away from him, pulled down a plate, put on his hamburger and handed it to him.  
  
Grabbing up her purse she left the apartment. Stunned, Mike put the plate on the counter, turned off the stove and headed out of his apartment.  
  
When he reached the ground floor, he found Jill sitting on the steps, crying quietly. Sitting beside her, he took her hand and said, "I blew it didn't I?"  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?" Jill asked, not able to look at him.  
  
"Of course not. God, what makes you even think that?"  
  
"Then how come you never told your family about me? I have spoken of you to all my friends, my family since the day I met you."  
  
"That's because your family are normal. Your friends are normal. My family-Jill, it's complicated. You're right, I should have told my parents about you. I'm an idiot, I admit that. I'm sorry."  
  
"They can't be that bad, Mike. Your mother sounds very nice."  
  
"She is nice. She has to be to put up with my father. Listen, babe, it's not you. When it comes to my family, I just don't like being around them. If it wasn't for my dad-like I said, it's complicated."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yeah, I love him. I just don't respect him. I can't remember the last time I had a civil conversation with him that didn't end up in a fight. And I gotta tell you, the last one was a doozy."  
  
Jill wiped her tears as she looked at him. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"He wanted me to join him and David in the company now that I was out of the Air Force. When I told him having him for a boss was the last thing I wanted-let's just say he's not too happy with my choice of career."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a cop. If you weren't a cop, we never would've met. And I'd still be looking for the right man."  
  
"You sure you found him? There are times, I'm not proud to say, that I can be a jackass."  
  
Jill smiled at him, and kissed him. "I won't argue with you on that. But, I love you, Danko. And I am sure I found him. I just want to make sure that you found the right girl."  
  
Mike pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I am sure or I never would've asked you to marry me. I am sorry I never told my parents about you. If I could change things, I would. Will you come back inside with me?"  
  
"Yes, Mike, I will."  
  
Mike took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "I promise I'll make this up to you."  
  
"You better, Danko. You just better."  
  
A few days later, Mike and Jill were heading for Mike's parents house. He glanced at her as she laid her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Scared to death. Does it show?"  
  
"Nope. You're hiding it very well."  
  
Jill smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. "I love you, Mike."  
  
"I love you too, baby. And I promise, if my old man does or says anything stupid to hurt you, you just tell me. I'll deal with it."  
  
Jill sat up and said, "I can handle your father, Mike. There's nothing he can do or say to hurt me. Believe me, tougher people have tried."  
  
Mike glanced at her, wondering what she meant. "Want to explain that?"  
  
"I grew up constantly sticking up for myself. Being an orphan, living on a chicken farm. Kids can be cruel. I've handled the worse that people can dish out and I've survived. I can survive your father. It's your mom that has me nervous."  
  
"My mom? Why?"  
  
Jill wondered if she could put what she was feeling into words. "My dream when I met the man I was to marry, was to get close to his mom. Hope she'll treat me like a daughter. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so." Mike took Jill's hand and gently squeezed it. "You don't have to worry about my mom. She's a great person."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"What about him? His wife's a bitch, but Dave's okay. He's just a wimp when it comes to my father. You see, Dave was forced to marry his wife. He wasn't in love with her."  
  
"Mike, this isn't the middle ages. You can't force people to marry people they don't want too."  
  
"You don't know my father. You see, Melissa's parents, they're old money. From the Mayflower. You know what I'm saying? Which makes them richer then my dad. Dad was impressed. Told David that if he didn't marry her, he was not only out of the business but out of the family."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I wish I wasn't. David could never say no to my old man. Actually, no one in my family can. Except for me and that's because he sent me to boarding school. If he hadn't done that, I probably would be in the same boat as David. Married to a woman I didn't love."  
  
"So, you grew up independent, able to make your own decisions. Whereas, the rest of your family have to rely on what ever your father tells them to do. Even if it's not in their best interests. Right?"  
  
"You got it. Being sent to boarding school was the only good thing he did for me. And I don't think it was meant to turn out that way."  
  
"So, because you spent most of your life away from him, it's easy for you to walk away."  
  
"Babe, it's not easy. Believe me, not seeing my father means not seeing my mom or my sisters. I don't want my sisters to go through the same shit David went through. Forced to marry men they don't love. I want them to marry for love. Not for what they can get out of it."  
  
"He sounds like a real winner."  
  
"He is, babe. That's why I try to avoid him. Jill, promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter what he says to you, no matter how it makes you feel, that you won't hold it against me."  
  
"Mike, I love you. I want to marry you regardless of who your father is or in spite of him. I don't care which. I will never walk away from you. Please trust me. Okay?"  
  
Mike grinned at her. "I do trust you, babe. I love you so much."  
  
"The feeling is very mutual, Danko."  
  
A few minutes later, Mike pulled into a long, circular driveway and Jill could see the house as they drove up. Make that a monstrosity, she thought to herself. She had never seen anything so large in her life. She glanced at Mike.  
  
"You lived there?" she asked.  
  
"Until I was seven, daily. After that, rarely. It is too much isn't it?"  
  
"Honest opinion?"  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
"I wouldn't live there if you paid me."  
  
Mike grinned at her. "Don't tell my old man that. He loves this place. I don't know how my mom feels about it but-."  
  
"I would hate it. She doesn't clean this place herself does she?"  
  
"Are you kidding? My father hired maids so she wouldn't have too."  
  
"Maids? As in plural?"  
  
"Yeah. One for the downstairs and one for the upstairs."  
  
"Good grief. What century does your father live in?"  
  
Mike turned the engine off and was surprised to see David's car parked in front of the door. Turning to Jill, he said, "You ready to go in?"  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
Kissing her, he said, "If I have to suffer through this, you most certainly do."  
  
With a sigh, Jill got out of the car as the front door open and two identical teenage girls ran down the steps.  
  
"Mike!" one of them screamed as she jumped into his arms.  
  
Mike laughed as the other twin hugged both of them. Winking at Jill, he said, "You would think it's been years since I've been here. Ladies, give me a break will ya?"  
  
As the twins let him go, Mike went around the car and took Jill's hand. "Girls, I would like you to meet Jill. Jill, these two are, in case you haven't noticed, are my twin sisters Tracy and Pam."  
  
Jill smiled at them. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Mike," one of the girls said, "you told mom she was nice. You never said she was beautiful. I'm Pam." She shook Jill's hand. "And this is Tracy. And the way you tell us apart is-."  
  
"Pam never shuts up," Mike teased, as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Very funny. Mike, are you guys staying the night? And if you are, can she stay in my room?"  
  
Jill was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his face as he said, "We weren't planning on staying. Maybe another time. But you will have to ask Jill."  
  
"Rats. How do you expect us to get to know her if you're going back home?"  
  
Mike rolled his eyes as Jill grinned. "You two can always come down and stay the weekend."  
  
"Oh right. Like dad will ever allow that to happen. Jill, can you come back next weekend and stay. You can have the other bed in my room. It will be great."  
  
Jill was saved from having to answer when an older woman came down the porch steps and said, "Pam, Tracy, give your brother and his friend a chance to breath, please."  
  
"Sorry." Pam said.  
  
"Hi, mom," Mike said, as he hugged her. "I'd like you to meet Jill."  
  
Jill held out her hand but instead of taking it, Clair gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family, Jill," she said, warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Danko," Jill said.  
  
"Please, call me Clair. You are by far the prettiest one Mike has ever brought home. And the sweetest."  
  
"Ma, you're making Jill blush. When did David get here?"  
  
"About a half an hour ago. But Melissa isn't with him, thank god. Your father is very disappointed however."  
  
"Oh gee, that's too darn bad."  
  
"Mike, try and behave yourself. Please?"  
  
"Mom, I swear I'll be on my best behavior. However, if he starts something I can't promise you-."  
  
"I know, Mike. I know. You do try, which is more than I can say for your father. Jill, I want to make my apologies before hand. In case I don't have a chance to later."  
  
Jill smiled at her. "That's not necessary, Mrs. Danko. I mean, Clair."  
  
"Oh, you don't know my husband. I love him dearly, but there are times when I want to strangle him."  
  
After Mike and Jill entered the house, followed by his sisters, Clair said, "Can I get you both something to drink? I have lemonade and iced tea."  
  
"How about two iced teas, ma?" Mike asked.  
  
"That's easy enough. Why don't you two go wait on the back porch and just relax? David is out there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Where's pop?"  
  
"In his study. He'll be out at dinner."  
  
Mike led Jill toward the back porch as she whispered, "Can't he come out and say hi to you?"  
  
"I told you. He's an ass."  
  
Mike pushed open the door to the screened in back porch. A man slightly older than Mike was staring out the screen window his back to them drinking a glass of iced tea.  
  
"Hey, David," Mike said. "I want you to meet Jill."  
  
David turned around and forced a smile. Jill noticed that David's eyes were just a shade darker than Mike's. And he looked sad. She wondered why.  
  
"Hi, Jill," David said, shaking her hand. "I heard you were engaged to my kid brother here. I gotta tell ya, he's got good taste. Who knew?"  
  
"Very funny," Mike said. "Where's your wife?"  
  
"Who cares? I would rather be here with you and your lovely fiancé."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Clair entered the back porch with a tray of iced tea. She placed the tray on a glass table and said, "How was your drive up?"  
  
"It was good. Traffic was with us." Mike handed Jill a glass. "When's dinner?"  
  
"Two o'clock. I hope you both are hungry. Made enough for an army."  
  
"I am starving," Jill said. "Mike told me you are a great cook."  
  
"I do try. What about you, Jill? Do you like to cook?"  
  
"Until I met Mike, I lived mostly on salads and sandwiches. Occasionally I'll cook a hot dog."  
  
"But you cook for Mike?"  
  
"Mom, you should taste her Swedish Meatballs," Mike said, taking Jill's hand in his. "It was out of this world."  
  
"I haven't made Swedish Meatballs in years. I think I forgot most of the ingredients."  
  
"I have the recipe. I can send you a copy if you want."  
  
Clair smiled at the younger woman. "I would like that."  
  
"I'll send a copy out next week."  
  
"Great."  
  
Mike watched as Jill and Clair chatted. He was happy that they connected. He had been afraid this first visit was going to be the visit from hell. Then again, Jill hasn't met his father yet and the day was still young.  
  
A few minutes later, Clair got up to excuse herself and check on dinner.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Jill asked.  
  
"Oh no. You and Mike had a long drive. You just sit and relax."  
  
As Clair left, David got up and said, "Well, I'm going in too. I've got some things I need to do."  
  
As David left, Jill looked at Mike and said, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Mike laughed. "No, David is always like that. I'm just surprised his wife isn't here. She and my dad really get along. So, what do you think of my family so far?"  
  
"They're great. Your sisters look a lot like your mom."  
  
"They're the ones who got the good looks in the family. David and I look like my old man, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"Then your father must be gorgeous."  
  
Mike made a face. "I hope that's a compliment."  
  
Jill leaned over and kissed him. "You bet it's a compliment." She leaned on his shoulder as she said, "Your sisters don't think we're staying over tonight do they?"  
  
"Probably. I'll let my mom know that we're heading home around five. Three hours is about all I can take of my father. If he's being a jackass, it might be sooner."  
  
"Mike, he's the only father you have. You really should try-."  
  
"Babe, I do try. He's the one who doesn't make the effort."  
  
"Are you sorry you brought me?"  
  
"Not at all. My mom likes you."  
  
Jill's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Mike traced a line down her face before he kissed her. "Really. Mom and you hit it off better than any other woman I've brought home."  
  
"Exactly how many women have you brought home to meet your folks?"  
  
"In my entire life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Four. And trust me, none of them lasted long afterwards."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. He has a private conversation with them and the next thing I know, we're fighting."  
  
Jill frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. "What does he say to them?"  
  
"You know, I have no idea. None of them ever told me. And it's funny. My last girl friend never had a private conversation with him. And if it wasn't for the choice she told me I had to make-."  
  
"The Air Force or her? That choice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mike? Did you really love her?"  
  
"I thought I did. Until I met you and then I realized what true love was all about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mike leaned in and kissed her. This time the kiss lasted longer then before. "Really," he said, with love clearly evident in his eyes. "Babe, you are the best thing in my life. Nothing, no one will ever change that."  
  
"I love you too, Mike. Very very much."  
  
"Hey you two. There are two impressionable teenagers entering the premises," Pam said, with a grin.  
  
"Oh give me a break," Mike said. "You guys are as impressionable as two forty-year-olds."  
  
Jill laughed as Pam and Tracy sat down on the chairs their mom and brother had abandoned.  
  
"So," Tracy said, "when's the big day?"  
  
"September 23rd," Jill said. "And I was wondering. Would you two like to be in the wedding party?"  
  
"Would we?" Pam said, smiling broadly. "I would love it. But what color are you going to force us to wear?"  
  
"Pam," Tracy scolded, as Mike tried not to burst out laughing, "that's rude. Please don't hold Pam against me."  
  
Jill laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Actually, I was thinking that you two, Sheila and Amanda could decide for yourselves. If you all can agree on the dress and color, that's the dress you guys get to wear."  
  
"No way," Pam said. "Melissa made us wear these hideous green and black velvet dresses at David's wedding. I use it to clean off my television."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Clair said, as she stepped out onto the porch. "Dinner's ready. Mike, why don't you show Jill where the bathroom is so she can wash up? And I recommend you do the same."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Girls, will one of you kindly get your father while the other one gets your brother." Turning back to Jill, she said, "Did Mike tell you anything about us?"  
  
Jill smiled. "Enough to know I like all of you," she said, diplomatically.  
  
"You haven't met my father," Pam stage whispered, as she headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Babe, just ignore her," Mike said, taking her hand and gently pulling Jill to her feet. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not telling my mother what I said about my old man."  
  
"I'm sure she knows. This should be fun."  
  
"About as much fun as a root canal. Without Novocain."  
  
Jill laughed as Mike led her to the guest bathroom to wash up.  
  
A few minutes later, Mike's family was gathered around the dining room table waiting patiently for Mike's father to appear.  
  
"This is just like him to make us wait," Mike muttered.  
  
"Mike, please don't start," Clair said.  
  
"Sorry, Ma," Mike said.  
  
Just then Frank Danko made his appearance and without a word, sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"Good afternoon, Michael," Frank said. "I gather this young lady is your fiancé?"  
  
"Dad, I would like you to meet Jill. Jill, my father."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Danko," Jill said. "Mike's told me a lot about you."  
  
"I bet he has. Unfortunately, he hasn't told us a damn thing about you. For instance, how did you meet?"  
  
"For god sake, Frank," Clair said, "Can't the interrogation wait until after dinner?"  
  
"No, Clair, it can't. Young lady, where are you from?"  
  
"I was born and raised until I was 15 in Alabama."  
  
"Oh? And where did you and your family move to?"  
  
Mike rolled his eyes as he helped himself to some of the beef and Jill replied, "I came out here to live with my older sister Amanda and her family."  
  
"What about your parents? What did they think of you invading your sister's life?"  
  
"My parents died when I was four and Amanda was 14. We went to live with my grandfather. When Amanda left for college, it was just me and my grandfather. He died when I was 15."  
  
"And you just left school-."  
  
"No, sir, I didn't just leave school. I stayed with a friend of mine until my sophomore year ended. I moved in with Amanda during the summer."  
  
"I see. And you graduated from what college?"  
  
"I never went to college. I went to nursing school. I graduated six months ago."  
  
"How did you meet my son?"  
  
Jill shot Mike a look. "She was hit by a car," he explained. "I was the first responding officer."  
  
"And from that you think you're in love with this woman?"  
  
Before Mike could say anything, Clair stepped in. "That's enough. The rest of this conversation can wait until after dinner." When Frank was about to say something, she said, "Not another word, Frank. Jill didn't come here to be interrogated and Mike is trying very hard not to lose his temper. I will not allow you to ruin another dinner. Is that clear?"  
  
Instead of responding, Frank angrily started to eat. After a few bites, he said, "Miss O'Brien, after this dinner is over, I would like to have a private word with you."  
  
Mike squeezed her hand gently under the table encouragingly. At least now, he'll know what it was that his father always had to discuss with his ex- girlfriends.  
  
"I would like that, Mr. Danko," Jill said, nervously.  
  
"I doubt you will when I'm done with you," Frank muttered. "Where's Melissa, David?"  
  
"I didn't feel like asking her to be here," David said. "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"She is your wife. This is a family gathering. The next time, whether you want her here or not, I expect Melissa to be sitting next to you. Understand?"  
  
Throwing his napkin down on his table, David said, "Forget it. Expect all you want, but you won't be seeing Melissa again if I have anything to say about it. As of tomorrow, I'm filing for divorce."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
David stood up, shoving his chair back. "Pop, just shut the hell up. You have no idea what I've been through with that bitch. Our marriage is over. You like her so damn much, divorce mom and marry her. You two deserve each other."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, David stormed out of the dining room.  
  
"Well, that went well," Pam muttered.  
  
"Pam," Clair snapped. "Eat your dinner. Jill, I apologize-."  
  
Frank slammed his fist down, causing everyone but Mike to jump. "Don't apologize to her! If she is stupid enough to marry Mike, she better get used to this!"  
  
Without another word, Frank stormed out of the dining room.  
  
Clair closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Jill, I am truly sorry you had to witness that. Unfortunately, as Mike I'm sure warned you, this is typical behavior."  
  
"It's all right," Jill said. "I've handled worse."  
  
Clair smiled appreciatively. "Mike, I think you found a winner."  
  
Mike grinned as he took Jill's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I already knew that, Ma."  
  
Jill smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love your son, Clair. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out," Pam said, with a broad grin.  
  
"Pam, if you don't knock it off, you'll be eating your dinner in the kitchen," Clair said.  
  
"Sorry," Pam replied, with a wink at Jill.  
  
Jill couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You're a hit with most of us," Mike said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
A few minutes later, Frank re-entered the dining room and said, "I would like to see you in my study, Miss O'Brien."  
  
"She hasn't finished eating," Clair said. "What ever you need to say to her can wait. Now, either finish your dinner or get out of here so we can eat in peace."  
  
Without a word, Frank left the room, much to Mike and Jill's relief.  
  
"Mom," Mike said. "Do you know what these private 'talks' he has with my ladies are all about?"  
  
"No, Mike I don't. That's one part of your father's life I'm not privy to."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Mike," Jill said, "it's okay. After my talk with him, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"You will? That'll be a switch. None of my other girlfriends ever did. We just got into one gigantic fight and that would be the end of it."  
  
"I promise," Jill said. I just hope I live through it, she added silently.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone who was still at the table were finished eating. As Jill stood up to bring in the dirty dishes, Clair said, "Don't worry about those. The girls can take care of the table."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jill asked.  
  
"Positive. If Frank has to wait to talk to you any longer, he's libel to have a coronary. Mike, why don't you show Jill to your father's study?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mike took Jill's hand and led her out of the dining room. When they reached Frank's study, Jill suddenly felt very nervous.  
  
"Why do I feel like a lamb going to the slaughter?" she asked.  
  
"Cuz, that's the affect my father has on anyone who crosses his path," Mike said. "You want me to go in with you?"  
  
"No. I can handle it. But if you don't see me in a week, will you tell Amanda I love her?"  
  
Jill was kidding of course and Mike knew it. Kissing her, he said, "You need me, just holler."  
  
"Oh believe me I will."  
  
Jill knocked on the door. When Frank hollered for her to come in, she took a deep breath and entered the study.  
  
After Jill entered his father's inner sanctum, Mike was torn between leaving and looking for his mother or staying and wait in case she needed him. He thought it was a no brainer. He stayed by the door and opened it a crack to listen in.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill waited patiently until Mike's father acknowledged her. He was seated at his oak desk writing in a checkbook.  
  
Without a word, he tore off the check and handed it over to her. When she saw the amount on the check, her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Ten thousand dollars?" she asked. "What's this for?"  
  
"For you to walk away from Mike and not look back," Frank replied, leaning back in his chair. "It's all yours."  
  
Jill stared at the check and then at Frank. Without a word, she tore the check into little bits and dropped them on his desk.  
  
"You are making a mistake, little girl," Frank said. "If you're holding out for more. -"  
  
"I love your son, Mr. Danko," Jill said, trying hard not to lose her temper. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? Or do you hate him that much?"  
  
"I love my son, Miss O'Brien," Frank stated, flatly. "I am only trying to protect him from trash like you."  
  
"You son of a bitch," Mike snapped, as he slammed the study door open.  
  
Both Frank and Jill jumped at the sound of rage in Mike's voice. Before they could say anything, he said, "Jill, go wait in the car. I have a few things to say to this bastard and then we're leaving."  
  
As Jill started to leave, she turned to Frank and said, "I feel sorry for you, Mr. Danko."  
  
Frank stormed to his feet as Mike approached the desk. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me, you little-."  
  
Mike slammed his father against the wall. "You owe my lady an apology, old man. Jill has more class in her pinky then you ever will have."  
  
"Mike-." Jill started to say.  
  
"Get out, babe. This won't take long."  
  
Jill left the room as Mike released his father. "You are such a low life," he hissed. "You have no idea who she is, what kind of person she is. I love her, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you."  
  
Picking up the pieces of paper Jill let drop to the desk, Mike said, "Is that what I'm worth to you. Ten thousand dollars or is that the going rate for the women who date me these days."  
  
"Mike, you don't understand."  
  
"What the hell is there to understand! You tried to buy off my fiancé! How much were the other girls worth? You remember them don't you? The ones who were bought? Was it more or less then you offered Jill?"  
  
"Mike-."  
  
"Shut the hell up! We're done, Pop! You're dead to me! Don't call me, don't write to me! As far as I'm concerned, you've been dead since I was seven years old."  
  
As Mike started for the door, Frank said, "If you walk out that door, don't ever come back! You choose that bitch over your family-."  
  
Mike slammed the door behind him as he went in search of Jill. He found her in the kitchen with his mother.  
  
"Come on, Jill," he said. "We're leaving."  
  
"Mike," Clair said, "what happened? Jill came in here in tears-."  
  
"Why don't you ask that son of a bitch you married?"  
  
Before Clair could reply, Mike took Jill's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Clair was hot on his heels.  
  
"Mike, what ever your father did-."  
  
"I have no father, mom and while he lives in this house, you have no son. I'm done explaining myself to him or expecting jack from him. As far as I'm concerned he can drop dead."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Clair," Jill said.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Jill. Mike, I'll call you later."  
  
"What ever," Mike said, as he opened the front door. "Tell the girls I love them."  
  
Clair watched as Mike and Jill got into his car and drove out of the driveway. Feeling anger she had never felt before, she slammed the front door and went to confront her husband.  
  
Meanwhile, Mike pulled out on to the street to head for home as Jill sat in the passenger seat silently crying.  
  
Mike glanced at her and took her hand in his. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mike," she said. "This was all my fault."  
  
Mike signaled to pull over to the side of the road. Turning off the engine, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Babe," he said, tilting her chin so that she could look into his eyes, "none of this was your fault. My father is a jackass who had no right to do what he did. If I never see him again it will be too soon."  
  
"I love you, Mike. I just wanted today to be perfect. Why is he like that?"  
  
"I don't know. It has something to do with Torque. It was a company my maternal grandfather started. When he died, he left it to my father. I guess the responsibility went to his head. Whatever the reason, he'll never get the chance to treat you like shit again. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father."  
  
"This isn't what I wanted to happen, Mike."  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Definitely not what did happen. I guess I was hoping he had changed since you last saw him."  
  
"I hear ya, babe. I was hoping for that too. Maybe some day he will, but until that day arrives, we'll never have to deal with him again.  
  
"Babe, I'm proud of you. You are the first person I ever dated that stood up to him. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I did. I could never walk away from you. Not even if he offered me a million dollars, I never would do what he asked. I love you too much."  
  
Mike leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, too, babe. Now more than ever."  
  
"Mike, I feel bad for your mom. She tried so hard to make today special and your father ruined everything. How can she stand to live like that?"  
  
"She loves him. God only knows why. Thank god the girls take after my mom. I have a feeling they'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so. Do you think they'll still come to the wedding?"  
  
"My mom wouldn't miss it. Trust me, babe, whether or not my father's there, which he won't be, the rest of my family will be. That's a promise."  
  
"I hope so. I really want your sisters to be in the wedding."  
  
"And they will be. My mother does know when to draw the line and there are things she won't tolerate. Missing our wedding is one of them."  
  
Jill wasn't so sure. In the short time she had been at Mike's childhood home, Jill noticed that his father ruled with an iron fist. Clair had stood up to him at the dinner table, but when push came to shove, would her future mother-in-law have the guts to stand up to the man she loved?  
  
"Are you okay?" Mike asked, tracing a line down her jaw.  
  
Jill looked at him and knew that no matter what happened between now and the wedding, she had the most important person in her life right now and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
Slowly Jill smiled at him and said, "I am now. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be okay."  
  
Mike grinned back at her, relieved. Ever since he had pulled out of the driveway, Mike had been worried that she would call the whole thing off, bolt and run for the hills. He didn't want to lose the one person who gave his life meaning. If he had his way, they would drive to the nearest Justice of the Peace and get married today, but he knew Jill had her heart set on a church wedding and he didn't want to let her down.  
  
"Mike?" Jill asked.  
  
Jarred from his reverie, he said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
Mike started the engine as he said, "You're wish is my command, Milady."  
  
Jill reached for his hand as he pulled slowly back on to the highway and headed for his place.  
  
An hour later, Mike and Jill entered his apartment and he tossed the keys onto the counter as Jill said, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
As she started to walk toward the bedroom, Mike grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll get over it. I just have to try and remember that your father is like that with everyone so I won't take it personally."  
  
Before Mike could reply, the telephone rang. Jill looked at him in surprise. "Who could that be?" she asked.  
  
Mike sighed. "It has to be Terry."  
  
"How would he know we're back?"  
  
Mike grinned as he reached for the receiver and the fridge. Taking out a beer he said, "Not only is he the station's resident shrink, he's also the apartment building's resident spy."  
  
Jill kissed him quickly as she said, "Really? I'm glad you told me. Now I'll have to be careful that I don't sunbathe on your balcony when he's home."  
  
Mike was about to greet the caller when he choked on his beer at Jill's comment.  
  
"I'll call you back," he said, hanging up. "Did you say sunbathe on my balcony?"  
  
Jill slowly smiled. "Ask Terry."  
  
"You're putting me on, right?"  
  
"I'm going to take that shower now," she said, heading for the bedroom.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe huh?" Mike slowly advanced toward her. "Do you know that sunbathing is against the law?"  
  
"Really? I didn't know this. So, Officer Danko, are you going to arrest me?"  
  
"At the moment, I have no evidence, so I would like to investigate this issue a little bit further."  
  
Jill smiled at him as he gathered her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. "Sounds interesting," she said. "I've never been investigated before. What exactly does it entail?"  
  
"A full body search for starters. Then questioning you regarding just how much skin you show to the world."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I confess. I don't sunbathe."  
  
Mike frowned as he gently placed her on the bed. "Well, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to the strip search."  
  
As he started to straighten up, Jill pulled him down and said, "Start the search, Danko. I'll confess to anything you ask."  
  
"Anything huh?"  
  
"Even my darkest fantasies."  
  
"This could get interesting," Mike said, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Interesting doesn't even begin to cut it."  
  
With that, Jill started to kiss him passionately. "I can't wait to hear your first fantasy," Mike said.  
  
"Oh, you'll love it. It involves whip cream and a cherry."  
  
A few hours later, Jill lay comfortably ensconced in Mike's arms. She smiled as he kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"You awake?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," she muttered. "What time is it?"  
  
Mike checked his watch and was surprised to find that it was seven o'clock. "Would you believe it's seven o'clock? Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little." Jill sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's have pizza."  
  
"Pizza? You're that hungry?"  
  
Jill smiled at him. "What can I say? Sex makes me hungry."  
  
Mike laughed as he kissed her. "Why don't take a shower and I'll call for a large."  
  
"Okay. Actually, why don't you call for two large pizzas and invite Willie and Terry over. I just bet they're curious to find out how well our dinner went with your parents."  
  
Mike couldn't believe how astute Jill was about his two friends. "Why not? It beats having to tell them tomorrow. Do you want anything on it?"  
  
"How about pepperoni."  
  
"Sounds good." As Jill wrapped the sheet around herself, Mike pulled her back to him and said, "Want me to do your back?"  
  
"We do that and we'll never have dinner."  
  
"This is true. Okay, babe, I'll call for the pizza and invite Willie and Terry over. But, they're supplying the drinks."  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
After Jill entered the bathroom and closed the door, Mike got dressed and left the bedroom to call his friends and order the pizza.  
  
As he reached for the receiver the phone rang. Picking it up, Mike said, "Hello?"  
  
"I am so relieved you made it home," Clair said. "I was starting to get worried about you and Jill."  
  
"Hi, mom," Mike said, feeling just a twinge of guilt. He and Jill had heard the phone ring but they decided to ignore it. "Sorry to have worried you. Did Pop ask you to call?"  
  
"No. But he is the reason I called. Mike, I threw him out of the house."  
  
Mike pulled the receiver from his ear believing he hadn't heard his mother right. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"After what happened today, I have decided that I can no longer live with him. I gave him six months to change if he wanted to stay in this family. If he can't, I will file for divorce. As for the company, I told him he was going to write a letter stating that he was taking a six-month leave of absence. If he refused I explained to him that I would call an emergency board meeting and have him booted out permanently."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He threw a fit, of course, but I put my foot down. I am not going to lose you. As for Jill, she is a good person who loves you very much. I will not allow him to hurt you or Jill or ruin everything you two have dreamed for yourselves."  
  
"Mom, you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, Mike I did. I should've done this a long time ago. Especially when your father forced David to marry that shrew. He's so unhappy-I will not allow that to happen with you or the girls."  
  
"Well, Ma all I can say is, I am proud of you. That took a lot of guts."  
  
"Not really. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. Listen, I just called to let you know that you and Jill are welcome to come by any time you wish. As for the wedding, I hope the girls and I are still invited."  
  
"Of course you are. We want the girls and David to be a part of the wedding. It wouldn't be the same without them.  
  
"Speaking of David. Does he know that you threw dad out?"  
  
"I tried to reach him at his house, but there was no answer. I'm sure I'll reach him later."  
  
"If dad does leave the company for six months, who's going to take over for him?"  
  
"I'm hoping David will. He has the experience and knowledge that your father has. Thankfully he doesn't have the attitude. Of course I will be with him every step of the way if he wants me too, but he will be in charge."  
  
"I'll bet he'll love that."  
  
Mike turned as Jill entered the living room. He reached for her and she went to him with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Mom, Jill just came in. Would you like to talk to her?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I would."  
  
Mike handed Jill the receiver who said, "Hi, Clair. Is everything all right?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it can't be better. I don't want to keep you long but I just want to tell you that I am sorry for my husband's behavior towards you this afternoon. It was uncalled for."  
  
"It's okay. None of it was your fault. I just wish it could've been avoided. Clair, I was wondering. Would it be possible if Pam and Tracy spent the weekend with me next week? I want to go shopping for the wedding dress and bridesmaids' dresses. Plus it would give me a chance to get to know them."  
  
"That I think is a great idea but I'll have to ask them. Could I call you some time during the week?"  
  
"Of course." Jill gave her future mother-in-law her apartment number, her number at the hospital and said, "If I'm not at the hospital or my apartment, I'll probably be here."  
  
"Okay, Jill. I'll have Pam or Tracy call you around Thursday if that's all right."  
  
"That would fine. I'll send the Swedish Meatball recipe back with them."  
  
"As long as you give it to Tracy. You give it Pam and I may never see it."  
  
Jill laughed. "Okay. I promise, I'll give the recipe to Tracy. She's the quiet one, right?"  
  
"Thank God. Having two like Pam would drive me insane and Mike's father has already tried.  
  
"Well I have to run. Give Mike my love and I hope to talk to you soon."  
  
"Same here. Good night."  
  
Jill hung up and turned to Mike. "She sounded cheerful. Is everything okay?"  
  
"She threw my father out of the house for six months. And he's on a leave of absence from Torque."  
  
"Is this a good thing?"  
  
"It'll become permanent at the end of the six months if my father doesn't change. I guess what happened with you today was the final straw."  
  
"Wow. How did your father take it?"  
  
"She said he wasn't happy, but had no choice. My mom is very serious. She told me she should've done this a long time ago."  
  
"Are you okay with this?"  
  
Mike pulled Jill to him and kissed the top of her head. "Next to you saying yes to my proposal I am the happiest I've ever been. He deserves it. I hope he can change but if not, my mother will go on."  
  
"What about your father? Is he going to try and fight this?"  
  
"If he does, that means he hasn't changed. My mother wants him to change. I guess to go back to the man he used to be before the money and power of Torque got to him. He used to be a good man. I remember that much, but he changed into the monster you saw today. It's hard on mom too when he and I fight. She's being pulled into two directions and it kills her. I think she did it more for herself than for us. She will file for divorce if he doesn't change back to the man she fell in love with. I don't know exactly what that all means but it doesn't sound good."  
  
"Well, for his sake I hope he does change. I want to like him, Mike because he is your father. But, right now, he's not even huggable."  
  
Mike grinned. "You know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're too cute. How did I get so lucky?"  
  
Jill smiled back. "You were the first cop on the scene. And have the most amazing blue eyes God has ever created."  
  
"Is that all it took?"  
  
"Sure was. When are the pizza and the guys coming?"  
  
"Oops. Mom called before I had the chance to use the phone. I'll call now."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna lay down for a while. Will you call me when the pizza gets here?"  
  
"Sure. Are you okay?"  
  
"Just tired. Believe it or not, but you wore me out."  
  
"I wore you out? And Willie and Terry say I'm getting old."  
  
Jill reached up and kissed him. "I'm going to ignore that because I love you so much. Call for dinner and get Willie and Terry over here."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
As Jill headed for the bedroom, Mike picked up the receiver and dialed Terry and Willie's phone number.  
  
When the phone was picked up on the other end Mike said, "Hey, Webster. It's Mike."  
  
"Hey, man," Terry said. "It's about time you called back. I gather you and Jill are finished with your marathon?"  
  
"Would I be calling you if I wasn't?"  
  
"True. So what do we owe the honor of your phone call?"  
  
"You and Willie are invited for dinner tonight. We're just having pizza and you are to bring the drinks."  
  
"We are? Sounds good to me. Let me see if my room mate is available." Terry covered the mouthpiece and turned to Willie who was playing solitaire at the counter. "You available for pizza at Mike's tonight?"  
  
Willie looked at Terry like he had sprouted two heads. "I'm cheating at solitaire," he said. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that's a yes. Do we have any beer to bring over?"  
  
"Did you go to the store today?"  
  
"It was my turn?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So that's a no to drinks." Uncovering the mouthpiece, Terry said, "We'll be there for pizza, but we have to go and get the beer."  
  
Mike sighed. It was a good thing he was prepared. There were times when he worried about his friends. "Forget it, Webster. By the time you get to the store, it'll be too late to buy it. We have a case so just bring your sorry butts over here and I'll order the pizza."  
  
"Tell us how much it is and we'll pay for half."  
  
"You have a deal. See ya in a few minutes."  
  
Mike hung up, looked through the phone book by the telephone and searched for his and Jill's favorite pizza place.  
  
After he placed the order, he hung up and went to check on Jill. Mike entered the bedroom and found her fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her shoulders, lightly kissed her cheek and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Terry and Willie entered. "We are here," Terry said, unnecessarily. "Where's the beer?"  
  
Mike had reached the refrigerator and pulled out three beers. Handing them out, he said, "How was it today?"  
  
"The usual," Willie replied, as they sat down at the counter. "Started off slow, ended the same way. I hate Sundays. Did I ever mention that?"  
  
"If I hear you mentioning how much you hate Sundays one more time today, I'm goin' to knock you into next week."  
  
Mike grinned as he popped open his beer. He was glad Jill had suggested calling his two friends and inviting them for dinner.  
  
"I gather that's all you heard today?" he asked.  
  
"Every minute that his mouth wasn't full of food," Terry replied. "So, how did it go today?"  
  
Mike frowned as he took another swallow of beer. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that. Worse then I expected."  
  
"Oh boy. What happened?"  
  
"From the moment he met Jill, my father treated her like shit. You have no idea how much it took for me not to deck him."  
  
"That bad?" Willie asked. "What did he do?"  
  
"First, he gave her the third degree at dinner. Jill was amazing. She answered every question like a pro. But when Jill admitted she had no family except for Amanda, it went from bad to worse. My mom tried to get him to stop but he told her that if Jill was going to marry me she better get used to these dinners. Then he demanded to know where David's wife was."  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"David had no idea. Either he walked out on her or he threw her out, David never said. All he did say was he was filing for divorce tomorrow. That bit of news caused my old man to explode. David basically told him to go to hell and stormed out of the house.  
  
"You know, that's the first time that I can remember David ever standing up to him. I have to admit I was proud."  
  
"I bet," Terry said. "Was that all?"  
  
"Oh no. It gets better. After we finished eating, my father wanted to have a private word with Jill in his study."  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"It wasn't. That son of a bitch tried to buy Jill off by giving her a ten thousand dollar check to walk out of my life."  
  
"Uh-oh. How did Jill take that?"  
  
"Better then I did. She tore it up and dropped the pieces onto his desk. I told him basically to stay the hell out of my life. And a few more choice words that I won't repeat. We didn't stay there after that. I wasn't about to put Jill through any more of that garbage. She didn't deserve that."  
  
"So, basically your father never gave her a chance."  
  
"Nope. I knew it was gonna happen like that and that's why I dreaded going up there. But, I'm glad it happened."  
  
"You are?" Willie asked, stunned. "Why?"  
  
"My mother threw him out of the house. She called a little while ago and told me. What happened today was the final straw. She likes Jill and my father had no right treating her the way he did. She's giving him six months to change his attitude or else she files for divorce."  
  
"Six months?" Terry asked. "That's about when you and Jill are getting married. Makes sense to me. You think he can do it?"  
  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn if he does or not. I want nothing to do with him. Jill, however would love nothing better if we kissed and made up."  
  
"After the way he treated her? That's awfully generous of her."  
  
Mike grinned. "That's the type of person she is. She cares about everybody. Jill strongly believes that parents shouldn't be estranged from their kids. She's willing to forgive him if he asked for it."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I have no idea how I would react if he showed up six months from now a changed man. I would probably think it was an act. If it is, it won't last for long."  
  
"What about the company?" Willie asked. "Doesn't he run Torque?"  
  
"As of tomorrow, he's on a six month leave of absence. Unless my mom sees a distinct improvement in him, she'll not only file for the divorce but she'll have his ass permanently booted off the board."  
  
"Ouch," Terry said. "That's gotta suck. Who'll be in charge?"  
  
"David if my mom can find him. When she called, he wasn't home. Probably went to some bar and is getting drunk as we speak."  
  
"How do you feel about all this?"  
  
"Frankly, I don't care what happens to my old man. It's what my mother wants that matters. She's handling it well. Right now, my main concern is Jill. She's the only person I care about."  
  
"Does she know about this?"  
  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, she actually feels sorry for the bum. She's incredible, isn't she?"  
  
"Amazing. Where is she, by the way?"  
  
"Sleeping." Mike grinned as he took another sip of his beer. "Would you believe I wore her out?"  
  
"You wore her out?" Willie asked, stunned. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"It was a marathon, Gillis. What do you think?"  
  
Before either Terry or Willie could say anything, the doorbell rang. Mike stood up to answer it and said, "I ordered a pepperoni and the other one is plain."  
  
"How much do we owe ya?" Terry asked.  
  
"That would be twenty twenty," the delivery boy said, handing Mike the pizzas.  
  
Mike took out a twenty and a five and handed it over. "Keep the change," he said.  
  
Walking over to the table, he set the pizzas down and said, "Help your selves and I'll go get Jill."  
  
Mike headed for the bedroom as Willie and Terry opened one of the boxes. He quietly opened the door and went to her side of the bed.  
  
Sitting on the bed, he silently watched as Jill peacefully slept. He was tempted to let her just sleep but he knew how hungry she must be.  
  
Mike bent his head down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Hey, sleepy head," he whispered in her ear, "you hungry? Pizza's here."  
  
Jill smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," Mike replied, with a grin. "Willie and Terry are waiting for you."  
  
She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Can you tell them I'll be right out?"  
  
"Sure. Should I save you two pepperoni slices or do you want one each?"  
  
"One each, please."  
  
"Okay. You better hurry up. You know how fast those two can eat."  
  
"This is true." Jill sat up and reached for her jeans and t-shirt. "I'll be out in five. And please tell those two that if my pizza disappears, I will make sure their next trips to the hospital will be a painful process."  
  
Mike laughed as he kissed her. "I will. See you in a few minutes."  
  
When Mike re-entered the kitchen, he said, "You better save one pepperoni slice and a plain slice for Jill or else the next time you need a shot, I can't be held responsible for what she might do."  
  
Willie quickly placed the last piece of cheese on a plate and shoved it to the fourth place on the table.  
  
Looking at the empty plain pizza box, Mike shook his head and took out two pepperoni slices, putting one on Jill's plate.  
  
"You two are hopeless," he said, as he bit into a slice.  
  
As Terry reached for another pepperoni, Mike slapped the top down.  
  
"Hey, Danko," Terry said, "that was rude."  
  
"And you two are pigs. Mind if Jill and I eat our dinner?"  
  
"Sorry," Willie said, "we couldn't help ourselves."  
  
"Consider yourselves cut off until we have a chance to catch up."  
  
Before either Terry or Willie could say anything, Jill entered the room. "Did you stop them in time?" she asked, as she sat down.  
  
"Barely," Mike said. "These two can each eat a large pizza and have room for a sundae."  
  
Jill looked at the two slim men with wide-eyed innocence. "Where do you two pack it all?"  
  
"We have an amazing metabolism," Terry quipped. "Sorry, Jill. We got a bit carried away."  
  
Jill opened the lid and saw three slices of pepperoni left. "I can see that."  
  
"We can't help it," Willie said. "We live for pizza."  
  
"And donuts," Terry quipped. "Let's not forget donuts."  
  
The group laughed at the oldest cop joke in the precinct as they finished off the pizza.  
  
A few days later, Jill was in her apartment watering her plants when the telephone rang. She put down the watering can and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jill asked.  
  
"Is Jill there?" a female voice asked.  
  
"This is Jill."  
  
"Oh, hi. This is Pam, Mike's sister? Remember me?"  
  
Jill laughed as she replied, "Hi, Pam. How can I forget you? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope. Actually, since my dad split, everything's been great. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is my mom told my sister and I about your invitation for this weekend."  
  
"That's right. My sister Amanda and Sheila, she's in the wedding to, anyway we're going bridal shopping on Sunday and was hoping you and Tracy would like to join us."  
  
"Cool. Well, Tracy, my mom and I talked it over and if it's okay with you, we were wondering if we could stay the weekend. My sister and I, not my mom. We could go back up on Sunday night. Would that be all right?"  
  
"I have no problem with that. But I have to work on Saturday. Do you think you and Tracy can amuse yourselves and stay out of trouble?"  
  
Pam rolled her eyes. Jill had been spending much too much time with Mike. "Yes, I think we can manage that. So we can come down Friday after school?"  
  
"Sure can. Do you need directions?"  
  
"I'm not great on taking directions as I'm sure Mike has told you. Here's Tracy, she can write them down."  
  
Pam passed the phone to Tracy who had a pen and paper ready. "Hi, Jill. Is my brother behaving himself?"  
  
Jill smiled to herself. "He is being the perfect gentleman. I can't wait to see you guys. Mike will be excited to know you're coming down."  
  
"I doubt it. We might be cramping his style but if we get on your nerves, just tell me and we'll get a hotel room."  
  
"Don't even think about it. You and Pam are welcome to stay here. I have the room so there's no problem. As for getting on our nerves, chances are we'll get on your nerves way before the reverse is true."  
  
"Probably," Tracy said, with a smile of her own. "So, how do we get to your place?"  
  
After Jill gave her future sister-in-law the directions to get to her apartment, she dialed the precinct and asked to speak to Mike.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss O'Brien but Mike's on the street at the moment. Is there a message?"  
  
"No, thanks. Just tell him I called. He can call me when he gets home."  
  
"Okay. By the way, Miss O'Brien, congratulations on getting engaged. Danko's a good man."  
  
"Thank you. And I know he is. Goodbye, Sergeant."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
After Jill hung up, she went back to watering her plants. Since she had been spending most of her time at Mike's apartment, Jill hadn't done much housekeeping in her own apartment. Now that Tracy and Pam were coming down to spend the weekend, she better change that.  
  
Looking around her apartment, Jill was grateful she had bought a convertible couch. At least the twins will have a place to sleep.  
  
Knowing that the girls would go back and report on what kind of housekeeper she was, Jill decided that she would clean the apartment top to bottom.  
  
"Sorry, Mike," she muttered as she picked up a laundry basket and headed out of her apartment, "but it looks like we're sleeping alone tonight."  
  
Later that night, Jill was just drifting off to sleep; disappointed that Mike hadn't called when the telephone rang.  
  
Sleepily, she reached out and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she mumbled.  
  
"I gather I woke you up," Mike asked, smiling to himself. "You're always sleeping."  
  
Jill sat up, turned on a light and smiled into the phone as she said, "And you're always hungry so we're even. I thought you weren't going to call tonight."  
  
"Sorry, babe," Mike said, "we had to pull over time tonight. A missing five year old boy."  
  
"Did you find him?" Jill asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah we found him. He was at his neighbor's house playing in their basement."  
  
"Are you kidding? How did he ever get in there?"  
  
"Believe it or not, he slipped in through the doggie door. He saw the neighbor's dog do it and thought it would be fun."  
  
"What was he playing?"  
  
"Believe it or not, pinball. The neighbor's husband has a collection of them and their son and the little boy play with them. Well, according to the neighbor's son, they were in the middle of a game when the boy had to go home for dinner."  
  
"So he came back and finished?"  
  
"Started over actually. His friend didn't think much of it, so he didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until the mother came down and spotted the five year old that we found him."  
  
Jill couldn't help but laugh. She was glad it had been resolved happily but she hoped the little boy's parents learned a lesson.  
  
"What time was it?" Jill glanced at her watch. It was ten-thirty.  
  
"A half an hour ago that we found him. Woods surround their houses so we all started there. The neighbor went back to check on their ten year old and found the little boy. When the little boy said he went through the doggie door-well everyone cracked up about that, trying to picture him squiggling through. But boy did Ryker give that little boy the riot act."  
  
"Tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Nope. He said that it was too dangerous for little boys to go wandering around late at night. He could've gotten hurt-you know, the usual."  
  
"What did the little boy say?"  
  
"He looked Ryker straight in the eyes and said that he wasn't wandering. He said Jeremy's mommy said that he could go back to their house any time he wanted to. Well, he wanted to tonight, so he went back."  
  
"When Ryker asked him if he was invited, why did he go through the doggie door? The kid replied, and I quote, 'Cuz it would be rude to just walk in the front door.' Ryker gave up after that. Then he told the four parents to watch what they said around the kid. It's obvious he takes everything literally."  
  
"Well, at least it all ended happily."  
  
"It did. I am sorry I didn't call you sooner."  
  
"That's okay. I just called to let you know that Pam and Tracy are coming down Friday night and staying through Sunday."  
  
"They are? Who's idea was this?"  
  
"Theirs. But, it's okay with me."  
  
"Who are they staying with?"  
  
"I offered them my place. I have a convertible sofa so the sleeping arrangements aren't a problem. I figured it would be nicer for them if they stayed here. Besides I want a chance to know them."  
  
"You do realize what this means don't you?"  
  
"We can't make love for two whole nights. I know, but it's worth it. And we still have tomorrow night. We can have a marathon. And Sunday, we can make up for lost time."  
  
Mike couldn't help but grin at that. "You sure you won't have withdrawal?"  
  
"Very funny. I think I can handle two nights. And I better get used to it."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cuz when your family comes down for our wedding, we aren't going to have much time to be together. You do realize that you can't see the bride before the wedding right?"  
  
"I heard about that. I wonder how we're gonna rectify that situation."  
  
"Get Ryker's permission to use his beach house for our honeymoon and I'll show you."  
  
Mike's grin grew broader. "I can hardly wait. I'll see what I can do. By the way, will it involve the pool table?"  
  
"It could. You know, if you want to, you can come over tonight."  
  
"You don't have a pool table."  
  
"But I do have a bed if you get my meaning."  
  
"I get it loud and clear. I can be over in twenty minutes."  
  
Jill smiled to herself. "Wake me when you come in. You know where the key is."  
  
"I love you, babe."  
  
"I love you, too. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Jill hung up, she drifted back to sleep, happy that Mike was coming by. She had missed him today. Being away from the man she loved, was getting harder by each passing day and she couldn't wait until they could be together permanently.  
  
A little while later, Jill was sleeping peacefully when she felt a man lightly kissing her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Mike, sitting on her bed, who grinned back.  
  
"Well," he said, "it's about time you woke up."  
  
Jill pulled Mike down and kissed him passionately. "I missed you," she said.  
  
"You did, huh? Is that why you left the message at the station?"  
  
"Partly. And so I could tell you about your sisters."  
  
"Speaking of which," Mike said, as he brushed the hair from her eyes. "What are we going to do with them on Saturday?"  
  
Jill sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, they're seventeen years old, in a strange city. In my experience, not as a brother, but as a cop, those are ingredients for major trouble."  
  
"Hmm," Jill thought about it. Finally she said, "They can use the pool and the game room. Or you can ask Ryker for the day off."  
  
"Oh right. How many seventeen year olds do you know that want to spend time with their big brother? Talk about stunting their growth."  
  
Jill laughed. "You want me to ask Sheila for the day off. Is that it?"  
  
Mike grinned. "Smart as well as pretty. That, milady, is a lethal combination."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Reaching for the telephone, she said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "You owe me big, Danko."  
  
"I know. And I can't wait until you collect."  
  
Jill shook her head as she dialed Sheila's home number. When it was answered, she said, "Hi, Sheila. It's Jill. I was wondering if I could ask for a favor."  
  
"Name it," Sheila said.  
  
"Can I have Saturday off? I'll work on Friday to make up for it."  
  
"This Friday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you tell me why?"  
  
"Mike's seventeen year old sisters are coming in on Friday and he doesn't want them to be alone on Saturday."  
  
"In that case, I can't blame him. Sure you can have Saturday. I gather we're still on for Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah. Is nine am too early?"  
  
"Can we make it eleven? I'm not sure who I can leave Sam with. I'm hoping for once Tom will be here to watch her."  
  
"That sounds fine. If you can't find a sitter, bring her."  
  
"You're kidding, right? Have you ever shopped with a three year old?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"Well, let's just say we'll never get anything accomplished if we take Sam. I love my daughter but she is a handful. I'll figure something out. I'll meet you at your place at 11:00."  
  
"Thanks, Sheila. I owe you."  
  
"Forget it. I can't wait to meet Mike's sisters. From what you told me about them, they sound like fun."  
  
"They are interesting to be around. See you Friday."  
  
Jill hung up and smiled at Mike. "She can't wait to meet your sisters."  
  
"Give her five minutes. She'll be begging to run to the nearest exit."  
  
"They're not that bad," Jill said, making a face. "Okay, Pam talks a bit too much and she does have the Danko wise guy attitude, but she does have a heart of gold. But Tracy is the total opposite. Except for the heart of gold part. They're both very sweet girls, in spite of who their father is. And you want to know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jill leaned over and kissed him. "Because they have a terrific big brother who they look up to. They don't want to disappoint him."  
  
"They can never disappoint me. And you're right about one thing. They are terrific kids. My mom did well. My father probably ignored them. Cuz they're girls."  
  
"That's sexist."  
  
"That, milady, is my father. Sexist to the hilt."  
  
"Except where your mother is concerned. She managed to kick his butt out. How is she by the way?"  
  
"She's fine. Happier than I ever heard her sound. Maybe this is a good thing."  
  
"Have you heard from your father?"  
  
"Nope. He knows better than to call me.  
  
"So are we gonna talk all night or can we play a little bit."  
  
Jill slowly smiled. "I love the way you think, Danko."  
  
Mike grinned as he kissed her. "I know."  
  
A couple of days later, Jill, who had to pull a couple of hours overtime because of a multiple car accident, had rushed home just in time to beat Mike's sisters to her apartment.  
  
Glancing at her watch, as she entered her apartment, Jill realized that she only had five minutes to change.  
  
"Damn," Jill muttered, as she stripped out of her uniform.  
  
As she pulled on a sweatshirt, she glanced out of her bedroom window in time to see a blue convertible pull into a visitor parking space. Seeing the two blonds, one of whom was talking a mile a minute, Jill smiled to herself.  
  
"I hope they like pizza," she said.  
  
Jill was heading for the front door, when the telephone rang. "Double damn," she muttered.  
  
Picking up the receiver, she said, as the doorbell rang. "Can I call you back?"  
  
Before the caller could reply, Jill hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mike's apartment, he grinned to himself as he hung up. Counting to ten he dialed Jill's number again. When she picked up again, he said, quickly, "I gather my sisters were on time and you had to work overtime."  
  
"How did you guess?" Jill asked. "Was that you just now?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have one question. How were you going to call me back if you didn't get my name?"  
  
"Who else would call me at seven o'clock tonight? Do you want to speak to your sisters?"  
  
"Nope. At least not right now. I am only calling to see if the three of you would like to go to the Open House for dinner tonight. Willie and Terry will be joining us and I would like them to meet the twins."  
  
"Hold on and I'll ask them." Jill turned to the twins and said, "Mike wants to know if you guys want to join him and a couple of his friends for dinner tonight."  
  
"What sort of dinner?" Pam asked, suspiciously.  
  
"It's a place called The Open House. They serve steak, fish, hamburgers. You name it, they have it."  
  
"Fried chicken?" Pam asked.  
  
"The best," Jill replied. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Are his friends cute?"  
  
"Pam," Tracy said, rolling her eyes, "we haven't been in town five minutes. Can you cool it for just tonight?"  
  
"Yes, they're pretty cute," Jill replied. "But I think they're a little too old for you."  
  
"Who isn't?" Pam asked. "I'll go."  
  
"Tracy?"  
  
"Why not?" Tracy said. "Someone's gotta make sure Pam behaves herself."  
  
"Oh lighten up, Tracy," Pam said. "This will be fun."  
  
"Right. Fun with our big brother and his cop friends. How much fun you think we're gonna have?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "I think we're going."  
  
"You think?" Mike asked. "Don't tell me. They're arguing already."  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."  
  
"You asked for it. They could've stayed at my place."  
  
"Right. Sure they could. The way Willie and Terry waltz in and out like they do. That would work real well."  
  
"This is true." Mike checked his watch. "When is a good time to pick you all up?"  
  
"I need to shower and I'm sure the girls need to wash up too. How about an hour?"  
  
"Sounds good. Willie and Terry will meet us there. See you in an hour. And tell my sisters I love 'em and they better behave themselves."  
  
"I will. See you later."  
  
After Jill hung up, she turned to the girls and said, "How was the drive?"  
  
"With Tracy as a backseat driver," Pam said, "it was the pits."  
  
"Well, if you could drive like a normal person, I wouldn't have to be a pest."  
  
"You are such a mother."  
  
Jill burst out laughing. "Are you two always like this? As I remember, Tracy you were very quiet the first time I met you."  
  
"She was too busy checking you out," Pam said, sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
Tracy smiled. "You sure did. Considering all the other losers Mike's brought home, you suit him. You love him, he loves you. It's real. Not like those other twits."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Sure," Pam said. "Tracy has a great sense when it comes to meeting people. If she likes you, you're are definitely in."  
  
"I'm sorry that day ended on such a sour note."  
  
Tracy sat beside her sister as she said, "Don't worry about it. Our father's a jerk. I'm glad mom finally threw him out."  
  
"It took her long enough. Now we don't have to worry about him buying off our boyfriends." Pam said.  
  
"So, he pulled that stunt with you all too?" Jill asked.  
  
"Sure. After the first time, we decided it wasn't worth the aggravation."  
  
"Have you heard from him?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tracy asked. "He was told not to contact us. If he does, mom is going to make him regret it. She means it this time."  
  
Jill decided to change the subject. "Would you girls like something to drink? I have tea and lemonade."  
  
"I'll have a glass of tea," Pam said.  
  
"Me too," Tracy agreed. "You have a nice place."  
  
"Thank you. By the way, you girls have the bedroom."  
  
"We can't do that," Tracy protested.  
  
Jill smiled at her as she entered the kitchen. "Sure you can. I don't mind sleeping on the convertible. I just need to take a quick shower before Mike shows up."  
  
After she poured the drinks, Jill re-entered the living room. "Think you two can entertain yourselves for a few minutes?"  
  
"No problem," Pam said. "Take your time. By the way, do we have to get dressed up for this Open House place?"  
  
"Not really. What you have on is fine." Jill headed for the bedroom. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes. If you need anything, just help yourselves."  
  
"Believe me," Tracy said, "Pam will."  
  
Jill laughed as Pam shoved Tracy. She had a feeling this was going to be a long weekend.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Jill muttered, "They better behave themselves or I'm sending them straight to Mike."  
  
Later that night, Mike walked Jill and his sisters to Jill's apartment door. As Jill pulled out her keys, she said, "You want to come in for a drink?"  
  
"I would love to, but I drinks isn't what I have in mind," Mike replied, as he kissed her.  
  
Jill pulled out her keys and handed them to Pam. "Go inside, girls."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Pam said, with a grin.  
  
After Mike's sisters went inside, he closed the door and pulled Jill close. "I hate this," he said.  
  
"It's only for two nights," Jill replied, with a smile. "I think you'll survive."  
  
"With much difficulty. We are so gonna make this up right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Be prepared to call in sick cuz when I get done with you, Danko, you'll be walking funny."  
  
That Sunday, Jill, Amanda, Sheila and the girls had a fulfilling day of bridal shopping. Jill found the dress of her dreams and the other women had agreed on the third dress they all tried on.  
  
As Jill unlocked her apartment, she checked her watch. In a couple of hours the twins would be on their way home and Mike would be on his way over.  
  
"Would you guys like a pizza?" Jill asked, as she locked the front door behind them.  
  
"Mushroom?" Tracy asked.  
  
Jill made a face. She hated mushrooms on her pizza. "How about half mushroom and half pepperoni?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Jill turned to Pam who was unusually quiet. "Pam, is mushroom and pepperoni pizza okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Pam said. "That's cool."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jill asked. "Didn't you like the dress you all picked out?"  
  
"I loved it," Pam said.  
  
"She's still mooning over Willie," Tracy explained.  
  
Pam glared at her sister. "And you're not? He was cute. I have raging hormones."  
  
"And you're jail bait for at least another year," Tracy said. "So deal with it."  
  
Before Jill could say anything to stem the sibling rivalry, the telephone rang. Gratefully, she snatched up the receiver.  
  
"Help," she said.  
  
"Let me guess," Mike said. "My loving sisters are fighting again."  
  
"What tipped you off? Can you come over and referee?"  
  
"Depends. What are they fighting about?"  
  
"Willie."  
  
Mike groaned. "Why am I not surprised? I'll be there in ten. Hose them down if you have to."  
  
Jill grinned. "I will. See you soon."  
  
As she turned to hang up, Pam grabbed the phone. "Mike, your sister is a total square. She needs to get a life."  
  
"Pam, leave your sister and Willie alone. He's way too old for you, though he looks young. Hands off until you're eighteen. Got it?"  
  
"Oh fine. Are you coming over to say goodbye to us?"  
  
"That's what I was hoping for. But if you and Tracy can't behave yourself I will personally boot your butts out of Jill's apartment. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. See yaw later." Pam hung up and muttered, "What a wildebeest."  
  
Jill glanced at her as she took back the receiver and dialed the pizza restaurant she practically memorized.  
  
"Hi, I would like to order one large mushroom pizza and a large pepperoni pizza to be delivered to the Morris Apartments. The apartment number is three and the name is O'Brien."  
  
After Jill was told the price for the pizza she thanked the waitress and hung up. "Pizzas should be here in a half an hour."  
  
"I'm going to pack," Tracy said, rising to her feet. "Jill, I just want to tell you that I personally had a good time this weekend. Thank you for inviting us."  
  
Jill hugged Tracy. "You're welcome. If you guys want to spend another weekend-"  
  
"I would rethink your offer," Tracy said, indicating a still pouting Pam. "She might take you up on it and never leave. You give us a lot more freedom than our parents do."  
  
"Well, it's a standing invitation. Just let me know in advance, okay. You two are always welcome here."  
  
Pam looked at the two women. "Did we tell ya that you're gonna make a great big sister? And I love the dress we picked. Thank you for letting us choose it."  
  
Jill hugged Pam. "You're welcome. I want all of you to be happy with the dress for the wedding. I'm glad we got that taken care of."  
  
"Jill," Pam said, "if there's anything you need help with just let us know. Okay?"  
  
"Don't worry I will," Jill said, with a smile. "Actually, before I forget, I have a recipe for your mom."  
  
"Swedish Meatballs?" Tracy asked. "My mom's really looking forward to making that some night for you and Mike. It's his fav."  
  
Jill smiled as the doorbell rang. "I know. I'll get the door. If you guys need to pack, go ahead. I'll call you when the pizzas get here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jill opened the door and smiled as Mike pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "What did you do?" she asked, as she pulled away, "break every speed limit in town?"  
  
"Close," Mike replied, with a grin. "Peace I hear. Which means one of two things. Either they killed each other or you bribed them."  
  
"Bribery's against the law, Officer Danko. Your sisters had a change of topic and are packing to go home."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Mike stepped into Jill's apartment and said, "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza so I hope your hungry. I ordered two. One mushroom and one pepperoni."  
  
"Sounds good. My treat for putting up with the twins. Did you have a good time and was the shopping successful?"  
  
"Thank you. Yes and yes. In that order."  
  
As the couple sat down, Mike kissed her cheek and said, "Do I get a glimpse of the dresses?"  
  
"Theirs yes, mine not on your life. It's bad luck you know."  
  
"It's only bad luck if you're in it."  
  
Before Jill could reply, Pam and Tracy came out of the bedroom. "Hi, bro," Tracy said. "Did Jill tell you about our shopping?"  
  
"She said it was successful. I can't believe you two agreed on the same dress."  
  
Tracy and Pam exchanged looks. "Why wouldn't we?" Pam asked. "We may have different taste in men, but we do have the same taste in clothes. And peach and white look great with our skin tone. And I must say, we look great in them."  
  
Mike laughed. "I see staying two days with Jill hasn't curbed your modesty. I can't wait to see them."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to," Pam said. "Cuz, they're in the garment bags where they're staying until the day of the wedding."  
  
Mike winked at Jill, as he said, "She's tough."  
  
"Almost as tough as I am," Jill replied, hiding a grin.  
  
"You guys all packed?" Mike asked.  
  
"What you trying to do?" Pam asked. "Get rid of us?"  
  
"Who me? Why would I do that?" Mike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Love you, too, Mike," Tracy said, as she hugged him. "Have I told you how great Jill is?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Mike replied. "I already know this." He pulled Jill close and kissed her. "So, what else do we left until the wedding?"  
  
"Did you talk to Mario about his restaurant for the reception?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's all taken care of. Reception is at five o'clock that afternoon. We just have to choose buffet or straight dinners."  
  
"How about a buffet? That way everybody can choose a bit of each."  
  
"What kind of restaurant is this?" Pam asked. "Are we gonna have to eat stuff with foreign objects in them?"  
  
"Foreign objects?" Jill asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. You know. Peppers, onions, that kind of stuff. You know rabbit food."  
  
Jill laughed. "This coming from a teenager who just ordered a mushroom pizza."  
  
"Well, is it?"  
  
"It's an Italian restaurant. Has pasta, pizza calzones. You name it, Mario makes it."  
  
"My kind of restaurant. Do you have good taste in everything?"  
  
"I have good taste in men."  
  
"This is true," Mike replied, with a grin.  
  
The twins rolled their eyes just as the doorbell rang. Mike got up and went to pay the pizza deliveryman for the pizzas.  
  
A few hours later, after Jill and Mike said goodbye to his sisters, they sat back on the couch; his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"Alone at last," he said. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course," Jill said, laying her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't the same without you. You could've come over last night."  
  
"Yeah right. With my little sisters in the bedroom, that would've gone over real well with my mother."  
  
Jill sat up and looked at him. "She never had to know."  
  
"Trust me. She would've known. So when are we going to start this marathon love-making session you warned me about?"  
  
Jill smiled at him. "Any time you're ready for it."  
  
"Want to stay here or go back to my place?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. See if we stay here, we can get started having fun. If we go back to your place, it just takes time and-"  
  
Mike kissed her passionately. "I think we'll stay here."  
  
Gathering her into his arms, he carried Jill into the bedroom where they began the slow exploration of each other.  
  
A few weeks later, Mike and Jill were getting ready to go out for dinner with Willie and Terry when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Want me to get that?" Jill asked, as she finished brushing her hair.  
  
"Sure. Tell those two knuckleheads to help themselves to a beer.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jill went to the front door and opened it to reveal Mike's mother Clair, who smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hi, Jill," she said.  
  
"Mrs. Danko," Jill said. "Please come in."  
  
"I'm sorry to impose," Clair said, as she entered Mike's apartment. "I see you and Mike are going out."  
  
"We're having dinner with Willie and Terry. Why don't you have a seat and I'll let Mike know you're here."  
  
"Thank you. By the way, the girls showed me the gowns. They look beautiful."  
  
Jill smiled. "They picked them out. I'm grateful that everyone agreed. I'll be right back." As she started down the hall, she suddenly remembered her manners. "Can I get you something to drink? Mike has soda, juice, milk and-"  
  
"Beer. I'll take a glass of juice, please."  
  
"One glass of juice coming up."  
  
Jill walked over to the refrigerator as Mike came out of the bedroom. When he saw his mother he frowned.  
  
"Hi, mom," he said, as she stood up. "What are you doing here? Are the girls and David okay?"  
  
Clair didn't fail to notice that her son didn't ask about Frank. "They're all fine. I'm sorry I didn't call first."  
  
"That's okay. We were just going out for dinner with a couple of friends. Please join us."  
  
"I would like that." Clair accepted the glass of apple juice Jill handed her. "I have been thinking about this visit ever since I called you about your father. Mike, I need to explain some things to you to make you understand why your father acts the way he does."  
  
Mike sat down on the couch and said, as Jill joined him and Clair sat at the table, "Mom, you don't have to explain anything-"  
  
"I do, Mike. Maybe then you will understand."  
  
"Mom, the man's-"  
  
"-Your father," Clair reminded him.  
  
Mike sighed. He remembered a time when his father hadn't always been the way is was now. He had been a patient, caring man when Mike was a little boy. It wasn't until his maternal grandfather had passed away, leaving the company in his father's hands that Frank had started to change.  
  
"Mom, I know that working for Torque was why he is the way he is. Money, power, all that other crap. It corrupted him."  
  
"He wasn't always like that. Your father didn't have a dime to his name when I met him, though he had great business sense. My father didn't believe that a woman should head a major corporation like Torque and I didn't have any brothers. Frank was the only person my father trusted to bring the company forward, not destroy it. I do have voting shares in the company, though. More than your father, actually. This is why I can feel confident that if your father doesn't change, he will be permanently removed from Torque."  
  
"The power behind the man?" Jill asked.  
  
Clair smiled at her. "Exactly. You have a smart fiancé, Mike. I like her."  
  
"Too bad Dad never gave Jill a chance."  
  
"He just wants what's best for you."  
  
Mike took Jill's hand as he said, "Jill is the best. She's my life. He has to understand that. Until he can accept her as part of my life, we have nothing to say."  
  
"I agree. That's why I threw him out and gave him the six months to grow up. I meant what I said. He knows it and I know it. So far, he's abided by the terms I set down. But when he comes back to Torque, there will be rules he will have to follow. He will be on probation."  
  
"Did his attitude just appear one day?" Jill asked.  
  
"No. Though it seems like it. It was gradual and it's not just Mike and his brother and sisters who have paid the price. If it was, he wouldn't be on a leave of absence."  
  
"How does David like being in charge?" Mike asked.  
  
"He's thriving. Personally he's doing a better job then your father ever did. Maybe because he's treating everyone around him the way they should be treated. I do love your father, Mike. But I will not allow him to treat you or anyone else like trash. Since he has six months to think about his actions, I'm hoping he will learn a lesson."  
  
"Mom, his parents were amazing. How can he just change-?"  
  
"It was the money and power. The company grew at an amazing rate after your father took over. Better than my father ever thought possible. With that growth, came the power that took over your father's life. He never stopped to think about the consequences before he acted."  
  
"That's the truth. Mom, what if he doesn't change? What then?"  
  
"Then I'm afraid he'll be back where he started. A man with not even two pennies to rub together. I doubt it will ever come to that. I don't want it to come to that.  
  
"Mike, when I met your father, he virtually came from nothing. Your grandparents were good people who worked very hard for the little they had. Your father wanted to do better. When the opportunity came, it took over his life. Now that he doesn't have the company or me and the girls-"  
  
"This could turn out to be a learning experience," Mike finished for his mother. "I hope you're right, Mom. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I know you do. And that's all I want for you. I know you're wondering why it took me this long to throw him out. I don't have an answer for that. I guess the only thing I can say is, I love him. I accepted him for what he is. But, that day, when he tried to pay you off, Jill, it was the last straw. The thought of never seeing my youngest son, his future wife, any future grandchildren, tore my heart out. I won't lose you, Mike. It may already be too late for David, but you and Jill-"  
  
Mike stood up, went to his mother and knelt before her. "You will never lose me, mom. I just don't like the control he has over you. I'm glad you made this step. I hope for your sake, he does change. As for me-I don't know. I'm not sure I can forgive him for the way he treated Jill."  
  
"I understand. I hope some day he will too. You're a good person, Jill and if my husband was the man he was when I first married him, he would've seen that too."  
  
Jill smiled at her future mother-in-law. "Thank you, Mrs. Danko. I do want to get to know all of you. That includes Mike's father. Nothing he says or does-it'll never change how I feel about Mike."  
  
"I see that."  
  
Before either Mike or Jill could say anything, the doorbell rang. Mike stood up as he said, "That will be Willie and Terry. You'll like 'em, mom. They're nuts."  
  
"Almost as nuts as my fiancé," Jill said, with a smile.  
  
"I heard that," Mike said, opening the door. "Hey, come on in. Guys I would like you to meet my mother. Mom, this is Terry Webster and Willie Gillis. We went to the academy together and they're my next door neighbors."  
  
Clair rose to her feet and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"The pleasure is all ours, ma'am," Terry said. "Mike's spoke a lot about you."  
  
"Fondly I'm sure."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I hope you two don't mind, but I asked my mom to join us," Mike said.  
  
"Not at all," Terry said. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it. I'm curious as to what Mike was like as a kid."  
  
Mike groaned as Jill went to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Make that two of us," she said, mischievously.  
  
"Oh do I have stories for you," Clair replied, as she led the way out of the apartment.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to enter the worst night of my life?" Mike asked, following his friends out of the apartment, holding Jill's hand in his.  
  
"Now, it won't be that bad," Jill promised. "I just want to know about the years before boarding school."  
  
Mike looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz the first five years of a child's life are the most important. They learn how to do almost everything by then. Walk, talk and they're the cutest at that age. Were you a cute baby, Danko?"  
  
"You'll have to ask my mother."  
  
Jill smiled sweetly. "I intend to, believe me. I intend to. Do you think she has pictures?"  
  
Mike sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.  
  
A few months later, Jill was nervous as all get out. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow was the wedding. Clair and the twins would be staying with her at her apartment while David would be staying with Mike. Which meant she wasn't about to get any lovin' this night.  
  
Which would make the honeymoon all that more fun, Jill thought. "Oh no." She stopped what she was doing and ran to the telephone.  
  
Dialing the 17th precinct, Jill waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up at the other end. When it finally was, she said, "This is Jill O'Brien. Is Mike Danko there?"  
  
"He just came in, Miss O'Brien," Sergeant Older said. "Please hold." Turning to Mike, Older said, "Danko, your fiancée is on the phone. She sounds a bit stressed."  
  
Mike picked up an extension and said, "Hi, babe. What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you talk to Lieutenant Ryker about borrowing his house for the week? You know for the honeymoon?"  
  
"Yeah. He's said it was fine as long as we leave it the way we found it."  
  
Jill was relieved. She was afraid that Mike had forgotten. There was no other place she wanted to go except the place where she fell in love with the man she was going to marry in less then twenty-four hours.  
  
"Thank you," Jill said. "I was afraid-"  
  
"That I had forgotten? The truth is, I almost did. But Ryker asked me where we planned on honeymooning and then I asked him."  
  
"At least your honest. He was really okay with this?"  
  
"Babe, I would tell you if he wasn't. So, is there anything special you planned while we're there?"  
  
"Actually there is. Remember when I mentioned strip pool?"  
  
Mike grinned. "How can I forget?"  
  
"Plan on finding an interesting way to strip, Danko, cuz I've got plans for you and that pool table."  
  
"I can't wait. But, I was planning on us never leaving the bedroom."  
  
Jill smiled. "Not so loud, Danko, someone might hear you."  
  
"Who cares? I love you, babe, and I can't wait til we never have to wake up alone."  
  
"Me too. What time are you picking me up tonight?"  
  
"Willie, Terry and I are getting out of here at three. So I should be at your place around six-thirty. Ryker's gonna meet us at the church at seven. Dinner's at Mario's at eight-thirty. How's that for organization?"  
  
"Perfect. See you tonight. And Mike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, babe. See you later."  
  
Later that night, Jill was waiting in the vestibule of the church where the wedding would take place the following afternoon, when Ryker pulled up to the front of the building. She smiled at him as he hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Jill," he said.  
  
"That's okay," she replied, warmly.  
  
"Where's Danko?" Ryker looked around inside. "Don't tell me he's late."  
  
Jill's smile broadened as she took his hand. "No, he's here. He's waiting for us up front. Remember, this is the rehearsal."  
  
"Which means Gillis and Webster are here?"  
  
"Yes. And all the bridesmaids, Mike's brother David, Tori and Sam. And of course my future mother-in-law."  
  
"Sam? Who's Sam?"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. How can he forget little Sam, she thought. "Sheila and Tom's little girl. She's going to be the ring bearer. I know it sounds strange-"  
  
"Nothing about this wedding is strange, young lady. I still can't get used to a little girl being called by a boy's name. It's short for Samantha isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. She is so excited to be part of the wedding. Sam was a last minute addition. Sheila promised that she'll hold on to the rings until the very last minute. Mike admitted Willie and Terry would probably lose them. And Tom is working tomorrow so he couldn't watch Sam."  
  
"Well, at least both children will have plenty of people to keep an eye on them. Shall we let them know we're ready?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jill signaled the priest to let them know they were ready.  
  
Once Jill and Ryker arrived at the alter, Mike reached for Jill's hand and froze at the look on Ryker's face.  
  
Before Ryker could say anything, the priest explained, "Before you reach for Miss O'Brien, I will ask who gives the young lady away, Mr. Ryker you will say 'I do'. Then Mr. Danko, you will take Miss O'Brien's hand and the wedding will continue.  
  
"Now, I understand that you two would like to skip the normal vows and say your own."  
  
"That's right," Mike said.  
  
"I didn't like the 'obey' part," Jill said, straight faced.  
  
"Oh," the priest said. "A lot of women are saying that. They want it stricken from the vows. I wonder why."  
  
"Do you really want an answer?" Terry asked.  
  
At Mike's slight shake of his head, the priest said, "Maybe at another time. Anyway, you will say the vows you both have written and then we'll continue with the ceremony, which will end when I say 'you now may kiss the bride.' Then Mr. Danko you will-"  
  
"Oh, I don't need to be told how to do the next part," Mike said, as he started to kiss Jill passionately.  
  
"You do learn fast," Jill said, when they came up for air.  
  
"Then you two will walk back up the aisle followed by the maid of honor and your two best men, then your two sisters and your brother. Let's practice that just in case three walking a breast doesn't work. If it doesn't, we'll work on something."  
  
"I don't know why we wouldn't all fit up that aisle," Pam said, as her mother groaned. "We're not whales."  
  
"Pam," Clair said. "Not another word."  
  
"Well, it's true, mom. The aisle is pretty wide. There really-"  
  
"Pam, that's enough."  
  
"Sis," Mike said, "we're going through the motions okay. Neither Jill nor I want any last minute surprises."  
  
"Oh fine. I just-" Seeing the look in her mother's eyes, Pam stopped talking.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Danko, Miss O'Brien let's start the walk back up the aisle." As Mike and Jill turned, with her hand locked in his, the priest continued, "When you reach the fourth row of pews, Mr. Gillis you will take one arm of Mrs. Harris, and Mr. Webster, you will take her other."  
  
Mike and Jill turned to watch as Willie and Terry both reached for Amanda as she turned and tried to put herself in the middle of them. Jill tried hard not to burst out laughing as elbows connected. Mike bit back a grin too as his two sisters started whispering.  
  
"This doesn't look good for them," Mike said, moving his thumb up and down the back of her hand.  
  
"But it's funny," Jill admitted, as she giggled.  
  
After a couple of more incidents, the priest said, "Mr. Webster, let's try this one more time. As Mrs. Harris turns to face the guests, Mr. Webster-"  
  
"Terry. For tonight, call me Terry. Only my father responds to mister these days."  
  
"All right. Terry it is then. Anyway, as I was saying, as Mrs. Harris turns to face the guests, you will walk behind her as Mr. Gillis takes your place. Once you are on her other side, then you slide your arms through hers and start walking up.  
  
"Shall we try this?"  
  
"By all means," Terry said.  
  
Mike and Jill sat down as Amanda slowly turned to face Clair as Terry walked behind her, tripping over a white cloth. Jill leaned in close to Mike and said, "This can take all night."  
  
"Knowing Willie and Terry, it just might."  
  
Finally, after three more tries, Terry got it right and the trio walked up the aisle and joined Mike and Jill in the pew as Pam, Tracy and David did the same thing without a hitch.  
  
"Perfect," the priest said.  
  
"Now why couldn't you two do that?" Mike asked his two friends.  
  
"We're men," Willie explained. "It takes a while for us to get something right the first time."  
  
"And my brother isn't?"  
  
"There's two of us and one of him. He didn't have to move a muscle. Women are so much graceful at this kinda stuff."  
  
"Was that a compliment?" Jill asked, seeing the glare Terry shot Willie.  
  
"For ladies, yeah. For us men, I highly doubt it," Mike said.  
  
"Shall we have another go at this?" the priest asked.  
  
"No," Willie and Terry said, in unison.  
  
"Yes," everyone else said, in unison.  
  
"Over ruled," Mike said, as Willie and Terry groaned.  
  
"And he wonders why we're not married," Terry muttered, as everyone walked back up the aisle toward the alter.  
  
Later that evening, everyone was seated at a large banquet table in Mario's restaurant waiting to be served the first course.  
  
"I'm glad to find that two of my officers finally got coordinated," Ryker said, as he sipped his beer.  
  
"Now if they can do it right the first time tomorrow," Jill said, "it'll be perfect. And you better do it right the first time or else you're going to have to deal with me."  
  
"Don't worry," Terry said. "I got it down now. There shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"You should," Mike said. "We only repeated it four more times. I never knew you to be clumsy before."  
  
"I'm not. I was just nervous. I never participated in a wedding before. I had to picture everyone naked. Believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight for some people."  
  
"I hope you weren't picturing my lady here naked," Mike said.  
  
"You two were already up the aisle, how could I. It's everybody else that had me worried."  
  
"So," Pam said, mischievously, "What do I look like naked?"  
  
Before Terry could reply, Jill said, "It's a technique some people use when they have to be in front of a large crowd. A lot of actors do that the first time they're on a stage."  
  
"And you know this how?" Mike asked.  
  
"I used to work on the sets and lights in my high schools. I asked some of the actors how they could go up in front of a bunch of strangers without shaking like a leaf. They all told me they picture everyone naked. Once they get the giggles, it's easy."  
  
"So you weren't really picturing my daughters naked," Clair asked.  
  
"Actually, ma'am," Terry said, squirming in his seat, "I was only picturing one person. It was all I really needed."  
  
"Do we want to know who that person was?" Mike asked, eyeing Ryker innocently.  
  
"Not really. Just trust me, it worked. I'm over my nervousness."  
  
"You better be, Webster," Ryker said, not realizing Terry had pictured him naked. "Otherwise, there will be repercussions."  
  
As three of his friends looked at him, amused, Terry said, "Believe me, Lieutenant, I'm well aware of that." These three are never gonna let me live this down.  
  
"I hope you all will enjoy your meals," Mario said, as he and several waiters approached with trays laden with their salads or soups. "I promised Mike and Jill here all the works. Just like they had it the first time he brought her here."  
  
"Thanks, Mario," Mike said. "Everything is so good, Jill and I had a problem on what three items to put down on the invitations. We both agreed it would be easier to have it as a buffet."  
  
"I agree. Cheaper on the two of you as well. I know how much cops and nurses get paid."  
  
"Don't worry about the bill," Clair said. "I'll be picking up the tab for this dinner as well as the buffet."  
  
"Mom, you don't have to do that," Mike protested.  
  
"I know that," Clair stated. "I want to. It's my wedding present to both of you."  
  
"But you already gave us a sterling silver-" Jill said.  
  
"When it comes to the happiness of my children, there's never too much. I did the same for David and I will do the same for my two girls here."  
  
"I always wondered why Melissa's father never told me about how much he spent on the food," David said. "Now I know. Thanks, mom. It was a waste of your money, but thanks just the same."  
  
"Thank you, Clair," Jill said. "We appreciate this."  
  
"Any time, Jill. And welcome to our family."  
  
Jill hugged her future mother-in-law as the waiters gave out the soups and salads.  
  
Later that night, Jill was sitting at the kitchen table with a lamp from her desk trying to write her vows. Crumbling up what appeared to be the thousandth piece of paper and tossing it in the direction of the garbage can, she groaned as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Having a crisis?" Clair asked, as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Jill jumped at the sound of her future mother-in-law's voice and smiled at her. "You can say that," she said. "Mike probably had his vows written weeks ago and here I am struggling through mine."  
  
Clair went to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of orange juice. Taking down two glasses, she poured the juice.  
  
Handing one to Jill, she sat down and said, "If I know my son and I think I do, he is probably struggling too. He never was big on writing, if I recall correctly." Clair checked her watch. "I'm surprised he hasn't called already."  
  
"I am completely blocked. I know what I want to say but once I put it on paper, it seems stupid."  
  
"Jill, do you love my son?"  
  
Jill smiled. "I love Mike very much."  
  
"What was it about him that drew you to him?"  
  
Jill didn't have to think about the question. Mike had asked her the same thing once. "His eyes and smile. His caring, loving nature. All of him, I guess." She picked up the glass of juice and took a sip. "When I got hit by the car, Mike was the first officer on the scene. He was so sweet and caring, I didn't want him to leave my side. He made me feel safe, like there was nothing anyone could do to hurt me." She smiled sheepishly at Clair. "I know that sounds silly considering the circumstances, but that's how he made me feel."  
  
"And yet you didn't know anything about him at that time, did you?"  
  
"No. I just knew that as long as he was with me, everything would be okay."  
  
"When did you realize you loved him?"  
  
"It was at Lieutenant Ryker's house. You met him tonight. He's gonna give me away."  
  
Clair couldn't help but smile as she remembered the slightly pudgy man who was her son's superior officer. "The man Terry imagined naked."  
  
Jill laughed. "You noticed. Terry's gonna have a few problems with that one if I know Mike and Willie.  
  
"Anyway, Eddie wanted me to be in a safe house until they found the driver of the car that struck me. Mike was my guard. He had a few problems but I knew that I liked him. I mean, I wanted to be more than friends though I made him very uncomfortable."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one."  
  
"Did Mike tell you how old he is?"  
  
"He tried but I didn't care. Age isn't a problem with me. Neither was his being a cop. If he wasn't a cop, I doubt I ever would've met him. Mike had the problems. He was supposed to be protecting me so I was off limits. And of course the age thing."  
  
"Which was easier for him to get over? The age difference or the fact he was assigned to protect you?"  
  
"I'm really not sure. I just told him I would leave him alone if I bothered him so much. He didn't like that one bit. I think Terry got through to him too. In case Mike hasn't told you, but Terry can read people like I've never seen before. He knew Mike liked me from the moment he saw me. He told Mike that he was nuts if he let me walk away."  
  
"Sounds like I'm going to like Terry. So, you fell in love with my son at this safe house?"  
  
"Yes. It just came out. I didn't mean for him to find out, but-"  
  
"You must've been tired."  
  
"I was. He just made it easy for me. I can't explain it any better than that."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds like love at first sight."  
  
Jill blushed. "I think so. All I know is, I love Mike very much. No one has ever made me feel the way he does. For the first time in my life, since my grandfather died, someone loves me for who I am. Every part of me regardless of what I do or how I act. It's mind-boggling. And it's like he knows when I feel bad. He always knows the right thing to say. Sometimes, he can be a bit clueless, but-."  
  
"Like when he blurted out to me that you two were getting married?"  
  
Jill smiled. "Yeah. Exactly like that. But, I still love him."  
  
"I see that. The look in your eyes when he walks into a room, that's all the sign I need to be convinced." Clair downed her juice and stood up. "Jill, in order to write your vows, write from the heart. Forget how it sounds to you. What ever you have to say to Mike, as long as it's the truth and from the heart, that's all that matters."  
  
"Even if it sounds like I'm babbling? I mean, we only have an hour."  
  
Clair laughed. "Jill, you don't babble. Pam, now she babbles. Just pretend you're talking to Mike and telling him how meeting him made you feel. Then go from there. The rest will follow. Trust me, all right. Your vows and Mike's will be beautiful and no one has to hear them except for your wedding party and the priest."  
  
Jill stood up and hugged her. With tears in her eyes, she said, "Thank you, Clair."  
  
"Thank you, Jill."  
  
Jill stepped back and looked at the older woman. "For what?"  
  
"I have never seen Mike so happy as he was tonight. He deeply loves you and you are right for him. And if he ever gives you a hard time, you just call me. I'll set him straight."  
  
Jill laughed as Clair kissed her. "Don't stay up too much longer, okay? I don't want to see dark circles under your eyes. Though I'm sure you'll still look beautiful."  
  
"I won't. And thank you again."  
  
"You're welcome. I hope I helped."  
  
Knowing exactly what she wanted to write, Jill said, "You did. You helped me more than you'll ever know."  
  
The next morning, Jill's apartment was a bevy of activity, as the women in her wedding party got ready for the big moment.  
  
Amanda and Sheila were in Jill's bedroom helping the bride with her hair and make up.  
  
"Jill, you are gonna knock Mike's socks off," Sheila said. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
Jill smiled at her friend as Amanda put the finishing touches to her hair. "Thank you. You look beautiful too. That dress looks amazing on you two and the girls."  
  
"They have good taste those two," Amanda admitted. "Who knew?"  
  
"I think Pam wants to be a fashion designer. I guess she's cut out for it, huh?"  
  
"That kid knows her stuff," Amanda admitted.  
  
"What does her sister want to be?" Sheila asked.  
  
"A vet. Loves animals and wants to learn how to help them."  
  
"That's not a bad career," Sheila said, with a smile. "At least her patients can't talk back."  
  
Jill grinned back. "No, but I bet they'll bite."  
  
The women laughed as Clair and the twins entered the bedroom. "How's it going in here?" she asked.  
  
Jill turned to face her and said, "I have major butterflies. But, once I see Mike, I have a feeling they'll disappear. He has a way of doing that."  
  
"You look gorgeous, Jill," Tracy said. "I hope I look like you when I get hitched."  
  
"Are you kidding? You two will look amazing."  
  
"Mommy?" Tori said, entering the bedroom. Sam was right behind her and went right to Sheila who picked her up.  
  
"Yes, Tori?" Amanda asked. "You two look very pretty."  
  
"Thank you. Can we go now? I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. We're not going to eat just yet. We're going to the church first so Aunt Jill can marry Mike."  
  
"Well, then can we eat?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then can we go now?"  
  
"Well, I don't know-"  
  
Jill smiled at Tori and said, "Aren't you nervous about walking down the aisle by yourself?"  
  
"No," Tori replied. "Uncle Mike will be there and so will Daddy. I'll be just fine."  
  
"How about you, Sam?" Sheila asked.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Samantha asked.  
  
"He's working, sweetheart. We'll see him when we get home tonight."  
  
Jill's heart went out to the little girl. It must be so hard for her now that her father was working so many hours at the precinct. At least she had Sheila who had cut back a bit on her hours thinking that Tom would now cut down on his. It didn't work. It only made Tom that more anxious to make detective. Which meant more hours when he could and he rarely made it home before two in the morning.  
  
"Promise?" Sam asked.  
  
"I hope so," Sheila said. "So, are we all ready?"  
  
Amanda checked Jill's hair one last time. "I think we are finally. I just hope Mike appreciates all the work that went into this hair of yours."  
  
Jill smiled at her sister. "He loves it up. Says it's fun to take it down."  
  
"Oh yuck," Pam said. "More information than I needed to hear. I'll go wait in the other room."  
  
"Sorry," Jill said, as the younger girls left the room.  
  
"What ever," Pam said, from the other room.  
  
"Do you realize that in less than an hour," Amanda said, "my little sister will be a married woman?"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jill asked. "Your daughter is starving."  
  
"Come to think of it," Sheila said. "So am I. I'll go see if the limo's here."  
  
After Sheila left, Amanda hugged Jill. "Mike is gonna be stunned when he sees you. You've never looked more beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Amanda," Jill said, as she hugged her back. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."  
  
"You would've coped. Just like you always do. Now, I better keep an eye on your niece. Otherwise, she's liable to eat you out of house and home."  
  
Jill laughed as Amanda hurried into the living room. Clair smiled at Jill as she handed her a present.  
  
"What's this?" Jill asked.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Jill sat on her bed and opened the small box. When she saw the two little hearts intertwined, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You had something borrowed, something blue and the something old. Amanda told me you didn't have something new so, I thought that charm would look nice with the charm Mike gave you."  
  
"You knew about that?" Jill asked.  
  
"It was the first charm your father-in-law ever gave me. And it was the first charm my father-in-law gave my mother-in-law. The two hearts symbolize your love for each other. And it's my gift to you in the hopes that you'll give it to your daughter on her wedding day. I want to start a new tradition."  
  
Jill stood up, hugged her and said, "I will cherish this always. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Clair handed Jill a tissue. "Better check your make up. I have a feeling Sheila will kill me if it's all messed up."  
  
As Jill blotted her eyes, Clair turned away, with tears of her own. It was too bad Frank had to be a louse and not show up for his own son's wedding. Then again, if he did, it would only mean trouble. But, Clair loved Jill and hoped some day Frank will feel the same. If not, it was his loss.  
  
"Jill, Clair," Sheila called. "The limo's here."  
  
"Coming," Jill said.  
  
She looked at her mother-in-law. "Are you okay?"  
  
Clair smiled. "I am now. You and Mike are perfect for each other. So, let's not keep my son waiting any longer."  
  
"I agree." More than you'll ever know, Jill added to herself as she took a deep breath and followed Clair out of the bedroom and one more step toward her future with the man she loved.  
  
A half an hour later, a nervous Mike was pacing back and forth in the vestry waiting for the ladies to arrive.  
  
"Danko," Terry said, "you got to relax. They'll be here."  
  
"I know. Jill's always on time. That's not the problem."  
  
"What is it then? Your vows? David said you were up half the night working on them."  
  
"I was. I'm beginning to regret I ever suggested it."  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Mike had spent most of the night writing the vows. David had tried to make suggestions since his kid brother was keeping him awake with the stereo blaring but Mike hated them and he had given up. Around midnight, David stuck a pair of earplugs in his ears and slept in Mike's room.  
  
When he woke up this morning, David wasn't surprised to find the table and counter littered with crumbled papers and wondering if Jill had the same problem. Mike told him that he just put what he felt into words and if they sounded lame, well at least Jill would know he tried.  
  
"Mike," Terry said. "What ever you wrote, as long as it came from the heart, you can't go wrong. Jill isn't marrying you for your way with words, she's marrying you cuz she loves you."  
  
"I know that. I just want this day to be perfect for her. The vows matter to her and I wanted to get them right. They just sound completely lame to me."  
  
"Well, you told me yourself you never were very good with putting things on paper. And you're not being scored on stuff anyway so just let it go. Besides, if it sounds lame, you can always adlib."  
  
Slowly Mike grinned. He never thought about that. Maybe Terry was right and something better would come to him when he saw the woman he loved standing next to him.  
  
"You're right, Webster," Mike said. "How did you get so smart?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"Hey, the limo just pulled up," Willie said, as he closed the door. "You better get your butt up front, Danko. You can't see the bride yet."  
  
"How does she look, Willie?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know. Pam asked me to make sure you were at the alter. Now move your butt."  
  
"I'm going. Terry, you're going to escort my mother to her seat, right?"  
  
"I'm on it. Now, move it."  
  
Mike headed up the aisle where he joined his brother and the priest who were in the middle of a deep conversation. He didn't have to ask what it was about, since David had told him he was hoping to get an annulment and not a divorce.  
  
"I shouldn't have a problem," David had told him the day he arrived at Mike's apartment. "I never wanted to marry her in the first place. It was all dad's idea. His and Melissa's. You know something, maybe if mom doesn't take him back, I should hook Melissa up with him. They deserve each other."  
  
Mike had laughed at that. But now, he felt sorry for his older brother. It was a shame he couldn't have the kind of love he shared with Jill. He hoped David would do better in the future.  
  
"Are the ladies here, yet?" David asked, as Mike approached them.  
  
"Yeah. They just got here."  
  
"How does she look?"  
  
"I don't know. Our sister Pam wouldn't let Jill out of the limo as long as she thought I was there."  
  
David didn't say anything as Terry walked their mother to her seat in the first pew.  
  
"Mom looks amazing," he said. "Dad has no idea what he's missing."  
  
"I have a feeling he does. But he'll be the last person to admit it."  
  
"Are you sorry he's not here?"  
  
"No way. I didn't want him here. This is Jill's day and there's no way I was going to let him ruin it."  
  
"It's your day, too, man. Never forget that. At least you weren't forced into this. You made your own choice and stuck with it. Wish I had your guts."  
  
"Bro, you do now. It took a lot of guts to stand up to him that day and say you and Melissa were through. I'm proud of ya."  
  
David grinned as Willie and Terry stepped up next to Mike. "I think it's that time."  
  
Before Mike could say anything, the organist began the wedding march. The men turned to look down the aisle as Tori slowly walked down the aisle. She was followed by Sam who tried to keep the rings on the pillow she was carrying.  
  
When David and Mike saw their sisters come down the aisle next, they exchanged looks. They never realized how beautiful Pam and Tracy could look.  
  
Next came Sheila, followed by Amanda. A few heartbeats later, Mike saw the woman of his dreams being escorted down the aisle by Lieutenant Ryker who looked immaculate in his suit. But when he saw Jill, his eyes filled with tears. She had never looked so beautiful.  
  
"Wow," Willie whispered, "she looks amazing."  
  
Mike ignored him as she headed his way with the biggest smile he had ever seen. As the priest asked Ryker if he does indeed give Jill over to Mike, he leaned in and whispered, "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered back. "You look pretty nice yourself."  
  
"Ahem," the priest said. "May I continue?"  
  
"Sorry, father," Mike said, sheepishly.  
  
"Is there anyone here who objects to the union of Michael Jonathan Danko to Jillian Marie O'Brien?" When no one objected, the priest continued. "The bride and groom have requested that instead of the normal wedding vows that they be permitted to say their own. Michael, will you start?"  
  
"I would have to be the lucky one, huh?" he said, obviously nervous. Mike glanced at Jill. "Promise me you won't hold what I'm about to say against me. I never was very good at this sort of stuff."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "That's what your mom said. Don't worry, sweetheart. I had the same problem."  
  
"You two keep this up," the priest said, "we'll be here all day."  
  
"Sorry." Mike blushed a deep red. Turning to Jill, he took her hands in his and said, "From the moment I met you, you have turned my life upside down. You have brought a joy to my life that I never knew existed. I admit I had been a jack-idiot in the beginning but thank g-goodness I had friends who knocked some sense into me. You have shown me there is nothing in this world I couldn't do. You are the light in my life on the darkest of days. You are the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to bed at night. I love you, babe, with every part of my being and I am proud to be your husband."  
  
Jill struggled to keep the tears from streaming down her face. "Not bad, Danko."  
  
"I tried. Believe me, I tried real hard."  
  
Jill bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Is it my turn?"  
  
"Please," the priest said, struggling not to laugh at the look of relief on Mike's face. After all, he had to show some decorum.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jill looked into Mike's light blue eyes and said, "I have spent my life dreaming of the man I was going to marry and when I first saw you, I knew you were the one. You make feel safe, believe in myself and loved. I feel as if I've known you my whole life and there is nothing you can do that will ever change the way I feel about you. I love you, Mike Danko and I will love you til the day I die.  
  
"You accept me for who I am regardless of how I act. Yes, you were a bit on the nuts side when we first met, but it made me love you more. You are never far from my thoughts-" Jill glanced nervously at Sheila, who was struggling not to cry herself. "-even at work. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait to become your wife."  
  
Mike grinned broadly. This went well, he thought.  
  
"May I have the rings, please, young lady?" the priest asked, when he was sure Jill was finished.  
  
Shyly, Sam climbed up the steps and handed over the pillow to the priest who took one of the rings, "Michael, will you repeat after me? I, Michael Jonathan Danko-"  
  
Mike slipped the ring on Jill's finger as he said, "I Michael Jonathan Danko-"  
  
"-take thee, Jillian Marie O'Brien to be my lawfully wedded wife til death do us part."  
  
"-take thee, Jillian Marie O'Brien to be my lawfully wedded wife til death do us part."  
  
"Now, Jillian, it's your turn. I, Jillian Marie O'Brien-"  
  
"I, Jillian Marie O'Brien-"  
  
"-take thee, Michael Jonathan Danko to be my lawfully wedded husband til death do us part."  
  
"-take thee, Michael Jonathan Danko to be my lawfully wedded husband til death do us part."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Danko, you may kiss your lady."  
  
Mike grinned broadly. "You don't have to tell me twice." He leaned in and tenderly, hungrily kissed her. Jill responded just as hungrily. "It's about time," he muttered. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Danko."  
  
As Mike took Jill's hand in his, and they turned to face their friends and family, he was surprised to see his father sitting at the back of the church. They started down the aisle as Frank quietly got up and left the church.  
  
"How long has he been here?" Jill asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I just saw him."  
  
Jill leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad he was here."  
  
"I'm just glad he didn't say anything to ruin this," he muttered, kissing her hand.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. But just wait til we get to Ryker's tonight, buster. You're going to get an earful."  
  
"Sorry, babe, I couldn't resist. The truth is, I'm glad he was here too."  
  
"That's much better."  
  
By now they were outside the church and were soon joined by the bridal party.  
  
Seeing his two best men with Amanda, Mike said, "Tell me it all went without a hitch."  
  
"With everyone staring at you two," Terry said, "how could it miss."  
  
"It was flawless," Amanda said. "You would've been proud."  
  
"I am glad to hear that."  
  
"Now would we do anything to embarrass you two?" Willie asked.  
  
"Yes," Mike and Jill said, in unison.  
  
"Now, that's gratitude for you."  
  
"Just be grateful we'll never have to do this again, William," Terry said. "The hard part is over. Mike and Jill are now man and wife. We no longer have to slap him upside the head for stupidity."  
  
"This is true," Willie agreed. "Now, Jill can do it."  
  
"Oh you two are really amusing," Mike said. "Ignore them, babe."  
  
"Ignore who?"  
  
Mike grinned as Jill winked at him. "Oh, did you two say something?"  
  
"She's quick, Danko," Terry said. "You certainly have your hands full with this one."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mike," Clair said, as she and his sisters approached. "Was I seeing things?"  
  
"What do you mean, ma?"  
  
"Was that your father I saw in the back?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe it?"  
  
"I am truly shocked. We'll meet you at the restaurant. David brought his car and will take us there. The limo is yours."  
  
Mike kissed Clair as Jill hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, mom," he said, with a glimmer in his eyes. "We might be a little bit late, so start without us."  
  
"Mike!" Jill said, as he grabbed her hand and they headed for the waiting limo. "I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye-"  
  
"You'll get your chance later. Right now, I just want you. Is that a problem, Mrs. Danko?"  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"Is that a-"  
  
"The last part."  
  
Mike opened the door and said, as they got in, "Mrs. Danko?"  
  
"It does fit, doesn't it?" she asked, with a wide smile.  
  
"Like a glove, babe. Like a glove."  
  
Later that night, Mike was waiting patiently for Jill to come out of the shower. On her pillow rested a box. Inside was Jill's stuffed cat, Casper.  
  
He couldn't believe it when Pam and Tracy pounded on his door when they had first shown up for the week a few months back.  
  
Mike saw at once that Pam had been crying. "What's wrong?" he had asked, concerned. "Is Jill okay?"  
  
"Jill is fine," Tracy said, as they entered his apartment. "Pam on the other hand is making me crazy."  
  
"Will one of you kindly tell me what happened? Or do I have to wring it out of you?"  
  
Pam reached into her carry-all and pulled out Casper. In both hands lay his torn body. Mike stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Tell me that's not Casper," he said.  
  
"She named him!" Pam turned to Tracy. "I told you that he meant something to her."  
  
"What happened to him?" Mike demanded.  
  
"We were fighting and Tracy said something nasty about Willie and I hit her with the first thing I could get my hands on. Him and she grabbed him and I had him and-Jill hates me now."  
  
"Jill doesn't hate you. She's incapable of even feeling that way about anyone. She might not be very happy with you right now, but she doesn't hate you."  
  
"You didn't see the look in her eyes when she saw the destruction."  
  
"It's a stuffed cat, for crying out loud," Tracy said. "You're all acting like this was a live cat that Pam ran over with the car."  
  
"This stuffed cat, as you so eloquently put it, happens to be the last thing Jill has of her past. She's had Casper since she was three. He was the only thing that she had to remember her parents and grandfather. It's traveled with her from Alabama to Amanda's. He's gotten her through nursing school. And when people got to her, made fun of her, he was her confidant.  
  
"So tell me, Tracy, you still think Casper is just a stuffed cat?"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know. Sheesh."  
  
Tracy sat down on his couch as Pam had turned to him and pleaded, "Can you get him fixed? I'll be willing to pay anything."  
  
"I don't know, Pam." When he saw the look in his kid sister's eyes, he knew he better try hard. Taking the two pieces from her Mike said, "I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises though."  
  
"I understand. Mike, can you get Jill to believe me when I said it was an accident. I didn't mean to tear it. It just happened."  
  
"I know, kid. I'm sure Jill will get over it. Listen, you two better start for home. I'll take care of Casper."  
  
Pam hugged her big brother and said, "Thanks, Mike. I am sorry."  
  
"I know. So does Jill. Believe me, she won't hold it against you. I promise."  
  
It had taken days for Mike to find someone willing to repair the stuffed cat, but he had some how managed it. And now, the stuffed cat was sitting comfortably at the bottom of the box.  
  
Just then his bride stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi yourself," Mike said, with a grin.  
  
He sat up as Jill took off the bathrobe and climbed into bed. When she saw the box, Jill looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Open it and find out," Mike replied, leaning on his elbow as he watched her.  
  
When she took the lid off, Jill felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw a basket with a bow and Casper lying comfortably inside.  
  
She looked at Mike, in confusion. "Is it really-"  
  
"It's Casper. Pam brought him to me before they left town a few months ago. You can't believe how hard it was to find someone to repair him."  
  
"You didn't have to do this, Mike."  
  
Mike brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Yes I did. I wanted to."  
  
"Don't you think I'm a little old to be caring about what happens to a stuff cat?"  
  
"It's not that cat, babe. It's the meaning behind the cat. He's a part of you, of your past. He meant the world to you. And to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of fond of that furry toy."  
  
Jill blinked at him in surprise. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah. When I first saw you with him, what it did to me when you snuggled against him-let's just say, it made me realize how easily it would be to fall in love with you."  
  
Jill smiled at him as she kissed him. "Thank you, Mike. To be perfectly honest, it broke my heart when the twins tore him. I know they didn't mean to do it-"  
  
"I understand. Listen, Pam and Tracy paid for the repair. Their way of saying they're sorry."  
  
Jill laid her head on his shoulder as his arms went around her. "Thank you, Mike. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. So, when are we going to have this strip pool you mentioned earlier?"  
  
"You really want to play strip pool?"  
  
"It's our honeymoon, isn't? We're supposed to try different things."  
  
"You do know what it entails, don't you? The loser has to strip."  
  
"I know."  
  
Slowly Jill smiled. "You know I never lose."  
  
"I know. So what do you say? Up for a game of pool?"  
  
Jill sat up. "Now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping-."  
  
Mike tossed off the bed clothes, took her hand and led her out of the bed. "I know what you were hoping for, Mrs. Danko. It will just have to wait for a little while."  
  
"What are you up to, Danko?"  
  
"You'll see, milady."  
  
Mike led Jill down the stairs and toward the basement. When Jill saw the decorated basement, she stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"When did you do this?" she asked.  
  
The basement was lit by candles and lying beside the pool table was a table cloth Mike was planning on throwing away when he was done. There was also a tape player all set to play the song that would drive Jill nuts.  
  
"While you were in the shower," Mike replied. "You did take a long time."  
  
Jill deeply blushed. "I was nervous."  
  
"Nervous? About what? We're legally married-"  
  
"We'll be making love in Ryker's house. I don't think he'll be-"  
  
Mike gently kissed her. "If he had a problem with this, he would not have let us stay here." He walked over to the cue rack and said, "So, you wanna break or should I?"  
  
"You break. Exactly how many games are we going to play? You do have a few bit more than I do. And since when do you where socks to bed?"  
  
Mike grinned as he replied, "One game winner takes all."  
  
Jill grinned back as she picked out a cue. "I have a feeling we're gonna be putting a whole new spin on winner takes all."  
  
Mike laughed as Jill put the balls into the triangle and once they were arranged she took it off and placed it on the bar.  
  
"Break, Danko."  
  
"Your wish is my command, milady."  
  
Five minutes later, Mike who lost the game walked over to the tape player and switched it on. When Jill heard the gypsy rose lee song from the movie Mike took her to once, she struggled not to laugh.  
  
She hopped onto the pool table and watched as Mike bumped and grinded to the beat of the music.  
  
When the song was over, he stood in front of her completely naked. "How was that?" he asked.  
  
"You can put a lot of strippers out of business working out like that."  
  
"Is that a complaint?" Mike bent down, picked up the cloth and unfolded it over the pool table.  
  
"Not in this life time."  
  
Mike gently pushed Jill on her back as he climbed up beside her. "So, did I pass muster?"  
  
"You will never know, Danko. Let's just say I love your moves."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
  
With that, Mike began his slow exploration of the woman he now knew he would wake up next to for the rest of his life.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Danko."  
  
"I love you, too, Mr. Danko."  
  
The End 


End file.
